A new world has begun
by animerulez13
Summary: A little story about the world changing. The Death Girls are taking over! What are the Powerpuff girls to do?
1. New Students

**animelover: Well... I'm back. But with a different story! Exciting? Indeed.**

**Bubbles: I'm so excited! I can't wait! Can we get started now?!**

**animelover: Sure thing.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANY OF THE ORIGANAL CHARACTERS OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! THEY ALL BELONG TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN!!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Students

Blossom awoke to the sound of her alarm. She opened one eye and stared at the red numbers on the pink alarm clock. 7am.

She groaned and turned off her alarm. She yawned and sat up. As she stretched her arms, she walked over to the bathroom that was across the hall. Lucky for her, Bubbles wasn't up yet. Blossom forced herself to get up early so she can get to the bathroom first.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She grabbed her hair brush and began to brush her long orange hair.

Bubbles walked in. "Oh. Sorry."

"No. It's fine. Can you brush the back of my hair?" Blossom smiled at her.

"Yeah." she grabbed the brush and started brushing the bottom of Blossom's hair.

"Thank you." Blossom pulled her long hair into a high pony tail. She took the red ribbon that was on the sink counter and tied it around her pony tail. Over the pink hair tie. "Is Buttercup up yet?"

Bubbles sighed. "Not yet."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "She needs to get up soon."

"I know." Bubbles put her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"You want the bathroom, BB?" Blossom smiled at her sister.

"Only if you're done."

"I am. I need to get breakfast anyway." Blossom left her sister in the bathroom and walked downstairs. There she saw her sister, Buttercup, and her dad, John Utonium, at the kitchen table. "Oh. So you are up." Blossom glanced at her sister.

Buttercup yawned. "I was getting hungry..."

Blossom giggled. "Of course."

Bubbles ran down the stairs. "Bathroom's free."

Buttercup got up from her chair and slowly walked up the stairs.

Blossom poured some cereal into a bowl. She grabbed the milk and spilled it all over the Special K.

Bubbles began to do the same.

Blossom and Bubbles walked over to the table and began to eat their breakfast.

Buttercup came back downstairs. Fully awake now and fully dress. Backpack and everything. "Hurry up you two."

"Alright. Alright." Blossom rinsed her bowl and spoon and set them in the dishwasher.

Bubbles did the same.

The two sisters ran up the stairs and into their rooms.

* * *

Blossom hurried to find something to wear. She decided on a pink tank top and a white skirt. She pulled her socks and pink converse on **(a/n: Sorry... I'm in love with converse)**. She grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs.

* * *

Bubbles slipped on her dark blue plaided mini skirt and her baby blue tank top. She pulled her blue converse on and grabbed her backpack. She checked her makeup in the mirror before she ran downstairs.

* * *

Buttercup started to get impatient. so she walked to the front door. "Bye dad." Buttercup said as she opened the door.

"Aren't you going to wait for your sisters?" John stared at Buttercup.

"I'll wait for them in the car." Buttercup closed the front door and walked over to the white convertable. She jumped into the back seat and sighed.

She missed using her powers. John told the girls to not use their powers unless they needed to. So they can be normal girls. They couldn't even fly to school. Ever if they were running late! The 17-year-old teenager growled.

Blossom and Bubbles finally got into the car. Blossom at the wheel and Bubbles in the passenger seat.

Blossom backed out of the driveway and drove down the street. Heading towards their highschool.

* * *

"Are they almost ready?" A male's voice asked.

"No. Not yet, sir." another male's voice said.

"How much longer, Tyler?" the first male voice growled.

"A few days... maybe more." Tyler replied.

"Perfect..." the first male voice grumbled.

* * *

"This year seems to be going by so slow." Buttercup complained. "I wish school was over already."

"It's only been two weeks since school started." Blossom glanced at her raven-haired sister.

"It's so boring though! How can you stand it?!"

"It's not boring. I love all of my classes." Bubbles smiled.

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"I got to get to science class. Bye girls." Blossom waved at her sisters and left.

"I better get going too." Bubbles smiled at her sister and ran off.

Buttercup sighed.

* * *

Blossom walked to her locker and stuffed her backpack inside. She grabbed her science book and folder. She shut her locker and locked it.

"Blossom!" a girl with short pink hair ran up to the pink puff.

"Yes, Candy?" Blossom smiled at her.

"I heard that three new students are coming today. All boys AND one of them are in OUR class!" Candy jumped around.

"That's um... nice to hear." Blossom began to walk to her class.

"What? You're not interested?" Candy followed Blossom.

"No. I'm more interested in my school work." Blossom said proudly.

Candy snorted. "Yeah. Whatever. I heard that they are really cute and the one that's joining our class is totally hot and smart."

"Well of course he's smart if he's taking a college science class." Blossom told Candy.

Candy smiled and rolled her eyes.

The two girls entered the classroom. The bell ran two seconds after they arrived.

"Always on time." their science teacher, Mrs. Fellows, commented.

Blossom smiled and walked to her seat.

"Listen up, kiddos. We'll be having a new student joining us today. So please, please, when he comes in be nice. Make him feel welcome. Oh, and Blossom, since you're the only one without a partner, the new student will be sitting next to you. I hope that's all right." Mrs. Fellows looked at Blossom.

"Of course." Blossom smiled at her teacher. "Sounds lovely."

"Thank you. Now while we wait, please take out your homework."

* * *

Bubbles skipped over to her locker. She took her books out of her backpack and then stuffed her bag inside her locker. She grabbed her library book and her English folder out of her locker.

"Bubbles!" a girl danced over to Bubbles. Her brown curly hair bouncing around.

"Hello Katie." Bubbles greeted the girl.

"Hi. Have you heard the news?" Katie smiled at her.

"Um... no." Bubbles shut her locker quietly and locked it.

"We got three new students today!" Katie spun around. "Isn't that exciting?!"

"I guess so. Maybe they'll want to be out friends." Bubbles walked to her class.

"Or... boyfriends." Katie giggled.

"Hm?"

"I heard that they are all boys. Brothers to be exact. Cute too."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. Dana told me."

"Did she see the new guys?"

"Yes! And she says that they are dreamy!"

Bubbles giggled. "Are any of them in our class?"

"Yup. Just one though."

"Sounds great." the two girls walked in their English class.

"Take a seat girls." Mr. Johnson, their English teacher, ordered them.

The girls walked to the back of the class and sat down. The bell rang.

"Okay class." Mr. Johnson sighed. "Most of you probably know this already. We have new students joining our class today. Please don't be rude. He'll be sitting by bubbles. Is that alright, Bubbles?"

"Totally." she sat up in her chair.

"Good. For now, start on your book reports." Mr. Johnson leaned in his chair.

"Lucky ducky." Katie mumbled to Bubbles.

Bubbles giggled and began to read the last chapter of 'Twilight'**(a/n: Sorry... again. Big twilight fan! XD)**.

* * *

Buttercup slammed her locker shut after she got her math book and binder.

"But-ter-cup!" someone sang her name.

"Oh no." She turned around to see a blonde girl running towards her. "What is it, Sydney?"

"New students... so cute... hottest one in our class." she panted.

"What?" Buttercup shook her head. "Nevermind." she turned back around and walked down the hall.

"Wait!" Sydney caught up with Buttercup. "We have new students. Don't you want to go see them? They're really really hot!"

"No. If I'm late again I'm gonna get detention with old Ms. Brainfart." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Yeah. That was terrible." Sydney shook her head.

They both walked into the math room.

"Wow. Right on time." Ms. Brainford glared at the girls. "Take your seats."

Buttercup took her seat by the window. Sydney sat behind her.

"We're having a new student joining us today! No rudeness, Buttercup, or you'll have detention with me!" Ms. Brainford glared at the green puff.

"What?! What about Mitch?! He's as bad as I am! Maybe worse - no offense Mitch- and I've never picked on anyone!" Buttercup complained.

"Sit down Buttercup!"

"But I am sitting!"

"Are you back talking me?!"

"What?! No!"

"Detention!"

"WHAT?!"

"You're stuck with me after school!"

"But I-"

Ms. Brainford glared at Buttercup again.

Imediatly Buttercup closed her mouth.

"Now work on page 108. Do problems 1-46." Ms. Brainford wrote the instructions on the white board behind her.

* * *

"Hurry up boys." Ms. Bellum urged the boys inside the office.

"Why do we have to go to school?" the boy dressed in green grumbled.

"Hello, Ms. Bellum. Boys." Mr. Simmons, the principle, smiled.

"Hello. Are my boys enrolled to this school yet?" Ms. Bellum asked.

"Yes. Yes. Here are their schedules." Mr. Simmons handed each of the three boys a piece of paper with their classes on it.

"Thank you so much," Ms. Bellum schook the man's hand. "C'mon boys."

They left the office.

"I'll pick you up after school. Bye," Ms. Bellum waved at them and left the building.

"Great..." the boy with the red hat muttered.

* * *

There was a knock on the science room's door.

Candy turned around to look at Blossom and smiled, "Must be him."

Blossom only giggled.

"Come in!" Mrs. Fellows yelled.

The boy with the red hat came in.

"Hello. You must be the new student," Mrs. Fellows smiled.

"Yes. I'm Brick," the boy scanned the room. A girl with long wavy hair winked at him. He smirked and winked back.

"You can take a seat next to Blossom," the teacher pointed to the pink puff.

Blossom stared at Brick with wide eyes. _No!_

Brick walked over to the empty seat next to Blossom.

"Mrs. Fellows," Blossom said, "may I change partners?"

Brick frowned.

"Blossom!" Mrs. Fellows looked at her. Shocked at how rude she's being.

"I'm sorry," Blossom said immediately once she notice the surprise look in her eyes. "I'm just nervous because I never worked with anyone before."

"Then why change partners? You can start learning how to work with someone? Someone like Brick?"

"Well, I thought if I had _Candy_ as a partner, I would feel more comfortable."

"I'm sorry Blossom, but you're gonna have to be with Brick for now."

Blossom sighed. _Why is he even going to school?!_

"Okay. Please pass your homework up to the front," Mrs. Fellows walked to the front desks.

* * *

The blond male waited outside of room B106, the English room for 12th graders. He hesitated for a moment then softly knocked on the door.

He heard someone say, "Come in," on the other side of the door. He slowly opened it.

Mr. Johnson looked up from his paper work. "Yes?"

"I'm the new student," the boy mumbled.

"Oh, well, tell us your name son," Mr. Johnson smiled.

"My name is Boomer," the boy stared at the English teacher.

"Boomer, your seat will be by Miss Utonium," Mr. Johnson gestured towards Bubbles.

Boomer nodded and walked to his desk. He glanced at a couple of girls.

A girl with short spiky hair and freckles giggled.

He smiled and sat in his seat.

Bubbles didn't even notice. She was to busy reading her book.

Boomer watched Bubbles and he smiled sweetly at her.

"Psst. Bubbles," Katie whispered. "Bubbles."

The blue puff tore her eyes from her book and stared at Katie. "What?"

"Look," she pointed to Boomer. "He's been looking at you for 5 minutes already. And he keeps smiling!"

Bubbles turned her head towards Boomer. She gasped. "No."

Boomer blushed and looked away.

* * *

The dark hair male pushed the door open.

Ms. Brainford glared at the boy. "You dare disturb my class?!"

All eyes were on the boy.

He ignored her glare. "The name's Butch. I'm the new student in this class."

Ms. Brainford growled. "Got take your seat by Buttercup and here," she handed him a math text book. "Start on page 108. Do problems 1-46."

"I don't have paper or a pencil," Butch replied.

"Borrow some from Buttercup!" she barked. "Got to your seat!"

Butch sneared at the teacher, but walked to his desk.

"Let me borrow some paper and a pencil," Butch told the green puff as he sat down.

"Borrow it from someone else," Buttercup glared at him.

"Hey," butch looked at the girl behind Buttercup, "can I borrow some paper and a pencil?"

Sydney blushed. "Um... s-sure," she searched her binder for paper. "Here," she handed him a couple of pieces of paper and a pencil.

"Thanks," he opened his text book.

Buttercup turned around in her chair and glared at Sydney. "Traitor."

Sydney smiled, "sorry."

* * *

**Townsville Research Lab: 10:36am**

"Sir, they should be almost ready," Tyler said.

"Excellent," an evil grin spread across the man's face. "How long?"

"It shortened to a couple of hours," Tyler looked over the paper on his clip boared.

"Even more excellent!" the man's grin got even bigger.

* * *

**Townsville High: 11:45am - Lunch Time**

The Powerpuff girls took a seat at a round table in the cafeteria.

"I can't believe the Rowdyruff boys are going to _this_ school!" Buttercup complained.

"I think it's cool. They seem very nice," Bubbles took a sip of her water.

"Great. Bubbles is already on the dark side," Buttercup grumbled.

"Hey girls," Butch grinned.

"Speak of the devils."

"Hey Bubbles," boomer sat next to the blushing blue puff.

"What do you guys want?" Blossom finally spoke.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to bug you guys," Brick sat in between Blossom and Bubbles.

"Hmph," Blossom placed a grape in her mouth.

Butch sat down by Buttercup.

Julie, Lexi, and Ashley stood in front of the girls and the new guys.

"Julie... clones," Blossom frowned.

"Blossom... freaks," Julie crossed her arms over her chest.

Buttercup growled, "Bi-"

"Buttercup," Blossom glared at her sister. "What do you three want now?"

"We just wanted to meet the new guys," Julie winked at Brick.

He just smiled at her.

"Yeah, well, you can take them for all I care," Buttercup took a bite out of her pizza.

"Buttercup..." Bubbles mumbled.

Julie ignored them. "Wanna sit at our table, boys?"

Brick stole a grape from Blossom. "Naw. I think we'll stay here and annoy Blossy and her sisters."

Julie growled, "C'mon girls." They stomped away.

* * *

**Townsvill Research Lab: 12:01pm**

"Um... sir?" Tyler entered the big computer room.

"What?"

"They're ready," Tyler said. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes," the man and Tyler walked to the main lab room.

"Here they are."

"Hello girls. Please, tell me your names," the man smiled.

"I'm Barasai," the blond girl smiled. Her hair is pulled up into two tight buns. She wore black shorts and a dark blue tank top. Her eyes are like a midnight blue color.

"Basia," the dark hair girl said. She also wore black shorts, but a dark green tank top. Her eyes are dark green. Her hair is pulled into two low, short pigtails.

"And I'm Bianca," the girl with long orange hair said. Her hair was in a low pony tail. Black shorts, red tank top, and bloody red eyes. "and we're... the death girls," she smiled.

"Lovely names. I'm James," the evil man grinned at the three girls. "and I am your creator."

* * *

**animelover: There you go my lovely people. Hope you all enjoyed that. Bubbles is uh... somewhere... I forget. But here's Buttercup! -hands mic over to Buttercup-**

**Buttercup: I hate you so much animelover! Why does the Rowdyruff boys have to be in this story!!**

**animelover: Um... because mostly everyone loves the Rowdyruff boys. -rolls eyes-**

**Next chapter: New enemies**

* * *

_ Alice: "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."  
Edward: "Why don't you just tell me who wins?"  
Alice: "I do. Excellent."_

_Breaking Dawn_

_Love you all! And... good night! animelover_


	2. New Enemies

**animerulez: Hey everyone. I'm gonna try and write a chapter every other day. But I get distracted sometimes. So I'll try to post them every other day. Just be happy I'm not one of those types that take like... two months just to write a chapter. I hate waiting that long. And I'm gonna try to make you guys wait at least... 2 - 1 week. So... turn that frown upside down! **

**Buttercup: Just get on with the story already...**

**animerulez: ... right...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANY OF THE ORIGANAL CHARACTERS OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! THEY ALL BELONG TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Enemie**

"Hey. Do you think you girls can give us a ride?" Brick asked Blossom once they reached the girl's car.

"Our car only holds five people," Blossom opened the driver seat's door. "And if you haven't noticed, there's six of us."

"Buttercup can sit on my lap," Butch winked at the green puff.

"Uh-uh. No way!" Buttercup yelled.

"Oh come on, B.C.! I know you like me!" Butch chased her around.

"Stay away from me, pervert!" Buttercup jumped into the car. "Drive!"

"We have to wait for Bubbles," Blossom rolled her eyes.

"She can fly! Drive!" Buttercup pushed Butch off of her. "You could've at least put the hood up and locked the doors!"

"Buttercup! Shut up!"

"Then tell him to leave me alone!"

"Brick."

"Right. Butch, settle down," Brick got into the passenger's seat.

Bubbles ran out of the building. "Sorry. I had to put my stuff away. Oh! Buttercup, Ms. Brainford is looking for you."

"Get in the car. Let's go," Buttercup buckled her seat belt.

Butch sat in the middle.

"Um... me and Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

"Sit on his lap!" Buttercup yelled.

"Okay. Shesh," Bubbles muttered.

Boomer took the last seat. Then Bubbles sat on his lap. Both of the blonds blushing like crazy.

"Buttercup!" Ms. Brainford stomped towards the white vehicle.

"Go! Go! GO!" Buttercup jumped up and down.

Blossom backed out of the parking space and drove down the parking lot towards the street. "Buttercup... you're getting on my nerves," Blossom growled.

"Well sorr-y. If _someone_," Buttercup glared at Bubbles, "wouldn't have crashed into my car, I wouldn't be in this stupid thing right now!"

"I didn't mean to!" Bubbles shouted.

"Who puts on make up while they drive?!"

Bubbles bottom lip trembled because Buttercup was yelling at her.

"Baby..." Buttercup crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did you call me?" Bubbles clenched her fists.

"Did I stutter?"

"That's it!" Bubbles jumped at Buttercup.

"Girls!" Blossom shouted.

They both ignored her. Bubbles grabbed Buttercup's hair and started to pull on it. Boomer wrapped his arms around Bubble's waist and pulled on her. Butch tried to yank Bubble's hands from Buttercup's hair.

"Bubbles! Buttercup! That's _ENOUGH!_" Blossom yelled.

Both of the girls stared at Blossom.

"Sit back down, Bubbles."

The blue puff gulped and sat back down on Boomer's lap. "Sorry..."

Blossom reached their home. "Get out you two."

They did what they were told and left.

Once they were gone, Blossom asked, "Where do you guys live?"

"Actually, we live across the street," Brick got out of the car. "Thanks Blossom."

The other two ruffs followed their leader. They all crossed the street and went inside their house.

Blossom sighed, turned off the engine, then got out of the car. She felt like she was being watched. Blossom looked up at the sky and could've sworn she saw a red streak. The pink puff shook her head and walked inside her house.

"Blossom! We're so sorry!" Bubbles and Buttercup ran to their sister.

"It's fine. I'm just having a weird day," Blossom hugged her sisters.

"What happened?" Bubbles asked.

"Well... first the Rowdyruff boys show up, then I get a B on my Spanish test, and finally, I just saw a red streak in the sky. Like how our streaks are, you know?" Blossom explained.

"A red streak?" Buttercup cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe Brick?"

Blossom shook her head. "Couldn't be. I saw him and his brothers walk inside their house. Did you know that they live across the street?"

"Really?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom nodded. "Anyway, it must've been my imagination."

"You're probably tired," Buttercup took her sister's bag. "You should go to sleep."

"Yeah. I"ll go take a bath," Blossom walked up the stairs.

"Hello Blossom," the professor smiled.

"Hi," Blossom returned the smile.

"What's wrong?" her father stopped and stared at Blossom.

"I'm just tired. I'm going to take a bath then go to bed," Blossom untied the ribbon in her hair.

"No dinner?" he frowned.

"No."

"Okay," John left his daughter and headed for the stairs.

Blossom walked into the bathroom and shut the door quietly. _I wonder what that red streak was..._

* * *

**Townsville Park- 9:48pm**

"How did it go?" James asked Bianca.

"I've found out where they live," the leader of the 'Death Girls' said.

"Good. Tomorrow, you and your sisters will go to school with them. I want you to find out their strengths and weakness. Got it?" James smirked.

"Yes, sir," Bianca flew off to find her sisters.

James started to laugh, evily.

* * *

**Utonium's house - 9:56pm**

"I'll get it!" Buttercup ran to the door and opened it. "Ew. Who let the Rowdyruff boys over?"

"Hello Buttercup," Ms. Bellum smiled, "The professor invited us over."

"Come inside," Buttercup moved out of the doorway. "Ms. Keane, did my dad invite you too?"

"Yes. He did," Ms. Keane stepped inside.

"You look lovely, Ms. Keane," Bubbles winked at her former teacher.

Ms. Keane smiled. "Thank you, Bubbles."

"Buttercup, go see if your sister wants to eat. She might've changed her mind," John said.

"M'kay," the green puff ran up the stairs. "Blossom?" Buttercup opened her sister's door. It was dark, so Buttercup flipped the light switch on.

"What is it?" Blossom groaned.

"Dad wants to know if you're hungry... and we have guest," Buttercup said.

"Who?" Blossom threw her arm over her eyes.

"The Rowdyruff boys."

Blossom was silent for a moment. "Fine." _I don't want to be rude._ "Give me a sec."

Buttercup nodded and left the room. Making sure to close the door on her way out.

Blossom stripped her pink tank top and her red pajama pants off. She grabbed a pink knee-length dress from her closet and slipped it on. Then she pulled on her pink flats with white flowers on them. Finally she pulled her hair into a high pony tail. She looked at herself in the mirror and half smiled. Blossom left her room.

"So you decided to join us," Brick was waiting for her outside of her room.

"Brick," she breathed.

"What's wrong?" Brick walked over to her.

"It's nothing," Blossom smiled at her counterpart.

"You seems worried."

"I just have a lot on my mind 'tis all."

"Blossom," Brick placed at hand on her cheek. "You know you can tell me anything."

Blossom stared at him.

"By the way, you look beautiful tonight."

Blossom's face turned bright red. "Thank you."

Brick placed his other hand on Blossom's other cheek. "Now..." he leaned closer to the blushing puff. Their lips almost touching.

"Blossom! C'mon!" Buttercup shouted from the bottom step.

Blossom pushed Brick away gently. "Sorry," she ran down the stairs.

"Finally," Buttercup glared at her sister.

"I'm sorry. Had to fix my hair," Blossom laughed a little.

Buttercup sighed.

Brick ran down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Butch crossed his arms over his chest.

"I had to take a pee," Brick walked into the dining room.

Blossom and the two green couterparts followed Brick.

Blossom took a seat between Bubbles and Brick. "Mmm. Dinner looks great dad." Blossom reached for the salad.

"Thank you, sweety," her father smiled.

* * *

"See you tomorrow guys!" Bubbles waved at their now leaving guest.

"See ya!" they waved back.

"I'm going to bed," Blossom walked to her bedroom.

"Night," Buttercup turned the t.v. on.

"Night," Blossom stretched once she got in her room, stripped her dress off and pulled her pink tank top and her red pajama pants back on. She took the ribbon and hair tie out of her hair. She kicked over her shoes and walked over to her bed. "So tired," she groaned as she threw herself onto the pink big bed.

* * *

**animerulez: Hope you all liked that one. I think I should've called it something else... oh well. You'll meet the new enemies in the next chapter!**

**Blossom: Oh wow... that's gonna be fun...**

**animerulez: Put a sock in it pinky.**

**Next chapter: Clones**

* * *

_ "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"  
— Bella_

_-Breaking Dawn_

_Love you all! And... good night! - animelover_


	3. Clones

**animerulez: Well... hi my peoples. How is everyone? Doing pretty good I see. Awesome. Welp... I couldn't really come up with a title with this one. But I think it works. Hope you all will like it. I'll try to get some action within the next chapter or the one after that. So be happy. And I'll place a little romance if I can... I'm not much of a romance-y person. But some of you are. Oh! And did you all see the new twilight trailer?! If you haven't go to : and click on 'movie' and BAM! There it is. Twilight is coming out on November 21st? Most of you fangirls probably already know that... but the ones that don't... there ya go!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANY OF THE ORIGANAL CHARACTERS OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! THEY ALL BELONG TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Clones**

"Blossy! Wake up!" Buttercup slammed the door open.

"What is it now?" Blossom grumbled.

"It's 6:45. Wake up," Buttercup said.

"What?!" Blossom fell on the floor. "I over slept?! I forgot to set my alarm clock!"

"Don't spaz over it. Shesh," Buttercup walked out of the room.

Blossom hurried to her door and closed it. She ran to her closet, pulled out white shorts and a red tank top. She slipped those one, then went to tie on her shoes. She went to the bathroom and pulled her hair into a high pony tail and brushed her teeth.

"Are you ready?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah," Blossom followed her sister down the stairs.

"Guess what?" Buttercup frowned as the girls reached the bottom step.

"What?" Blossom grabbed her backpack.

"The gas tank is empty," Buttercup sighed, "and mine and Bubbles' car is _still_ in the shop."

"Right," Blossom went outside, took off her shoes and placed her pink skates on.

"We're going to skate?" Bubbles cocked an eyebrow.

"Why not? The Professor already left."

Bubbles pulled her skates on too. Buttercup grabbed her skateboard.

"C'mon," Blossom started down sidewalk. "Excuse me," Blossom said to a girl with long orange hair. She glanced at the girl's face. Her eyes widen. _That face. It's just like mine. _The girl grinned and started to run away.

"What's wrong, Blossy?" Buttercup asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Worse," Blossom whispered.

"Worse?" Bubbles stopped skating.

"That girl..." Blossom looked back to where she saw the girl run off to. "Where did she go?"

"I think you're just imagining things," Buttercup started down the sidewalk again.

"Let's go, Blossom," Bubbles chased after her sister.

"Maybe I am imagining things..." Blossom mumbled.

* * *

**Science Class - 7:51am**

"Alright everyone. We got another new student. Please be nice to her," Mrs. Fellows announced.

A girl with long orange hair walked into the classroom. She turned to everyone and smiled, "Hello everybody. I am Bianca Ruebens. So nice to meet you all."

_That's her!_ Blossom stared at the new girl with wide eyes.

"Whoa. She looks just like you," Brick whispered.

"I know," the pink puff whispered back.

"Well, you're just in luck. Candy's partner just transfered. So you'll be her partner now," Mrs. Fellows smiled at Bianca. Bianca grinned. She walked over to her seat. "I'll be right back everyone. I have to go make some copies," Mrs. Fellows said before she left the classroom.

Bianca turned around to face Blossom. "Hi there."

Blossom forced herself to smile. "Hello."

"What's your name?"

"Um... Blossom."

"Ooo. Pretty. Is this your boyfriend?" she glanced at Brick.

"No."

"Oh." she looked disappointed.

"Did you know you look a lot like Blossy here?" Brick finally asked.

"I do?" she stared at him with confused eyes.

He nodded. "Except for the eyes. Your's are like... a bloody red color."

She smiled and then turned her attention back to Blossom. "I seen you earlier today. Sorry that I ran off so quickly. I thought I was late for my meeting with the principle. Were those your sisters with you this morning?"

"You mean the blond and the tom-boy?" Blossom asked. The girl nodded. "Oh. Yes. They're my _annoying_ sisters."

"They must mean a lot to you. I have to sisters myself."

"They do. Are you sisters younger or older?"

"They're the same age as me." Blossom was silent for a while. Bianca grinned. "A blond and a brunette."

Blossom's eyes widen._ Can't be! Maybe just a coincidence? _"That's... cool?"

"Indeed."

"Alright class! Get with your partners, we are going to dissect frogs today," Mrs. Fellows entered the classroom.

"Dissect frogs?!" Candy yelled. "Gross!!"

* * *

**English Room - 7:49am**

"Listen up class," Mr. Johnson said. "We got another new student. Please, welcome her to the class."

A young blond girl came into the room. Every boy gawked at her. Every boy besides Boomer that is and of course... Mr. Johnson. He didn't seem to be paying much attention. "Your name?" Mr. Johnson sighed.

"Basia Ruebens," she smiled sweetly. Some of the boys even whistled.

"Hey now. None of that," Mr. Johnson said, "take your seat in front of Miss Utonium," he pointed to Bubbles. She nodded and followed his orders. "Talk among yourselves until I get back. I need to go to the restroom," Mr. Johnson slowly stood up and left the room.

"Why hello there Bubbles," Basia said.

"Hi," Bubbles replied. "How'd you know my name?"

She shrugged. "Practically everyone knows your name. I heard people talking about you before school. Did you know Brian is going to ask you to the dance?"

"Brian?!" Boomer laughed. "That idiot?!"

"Boomer," Bubbles scowled.

"Sorry," he looked down at his desk.

Basia giggled, "You two are so cute together."

"I agree," Katie smirked. Both Boomer and Bubbles blushed Basia grinned.

"I'm back. Start on your book reports. They're due at the end of the hour. Oh, besides you, Miss Ruebens. You are excused from this assignment," Mr. Johnson said as he sat down at his desk.

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson," Basia smiled.

* * *

**Math Room - 7:46am**

"We got another student today!" Ms. Brainford yelled. "Don't be rude, _Buttercup_, got it?!"

Buttercup stayed quiet this time.

"No complaints, Buttercup?" Ms. Brainford said.

Buttercup shook her head.

"Aw. That's to bad. You know, you messed detention yesterday."

The green puff shrugged.

Ms. Brainford got ready to say something else, but the new girl showed up. "Oh great... another Buttercup," Ms. Brainford frowned. "Name?"

"Barasai Ruebens," the green-eyed girl said.

"Take a seat in front of Buttercup," the old woman said. Barasai took her seat.

"Ms. Brainford?" a lady's voice came from the intercom.

"Yes?" the old lady said.

"We need you in the office for a minute," the woman said.

"I'm coming," Ms. Brainford growled.

"Thank you," there was a beep.

"Stay in your seats and be quiet!" Ms. Brainford spat before she left.

Basia smirked at Buttercup.

"What?" Buttercup glared at her.

"Whoa!" Butch suddenly exclaimed. Both girls looked at him. "You two look _exactly_ alike! That's freakin weird," Butch said.

"You're weird..." Buttercup muttered.

Barasai said, "Is this hottie yours?"

"Ew! No!"

"How'd you know?" Butch grinned.

"Shut up! I would _never_ date you!"

"You're lying."

"Not uh!"

"Yeah huh."

"Prove it."

"You're blushing."

Buttercup turned away from him. "Am not!"

Barasai smirked and turned back in her seat.

* * *

**P.E. - 1:35pm**

"Hey Blossy," Buttercup and Bubbles ran up to their sister. "Have you seen the new girls?"

Blossom nodded, "Yeah... they look familiar."

"They_ look_ like us!" Buttercup said. Blossom nodded again.

"Now that you mention it... they do look a lot like us..." Bubbles mumbled.

"Ya think?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"We'll talk to the professor about it later," Blossom said.

"They're like our clones..." the green puff muttered.

* * *

**animerulez: I am sooo sorry! I know I was suppose to have this thing up sometime last week... but I kept forgetting. TT Oh oh! I've never told you guys this before! But... there's this guy that me and my friends stalk. He looks EXACTLY like this guy from the Relient K band people. Do you all know Relient K? Maybe... maybe not. Anyways... he ACTUALLY talked to us! Sort of! But my friend, Avery, decided to ask him something. And he hates Avery. And he answered her question then ran away. I was like, "Avery! You idiot! You HAD to say something, didn't you?!" Gosh... this was the first time he ever talked to us in like.. a month? I forget... but yeah. He's pretty cool... and cute. XD**

**Next Chapter: Ambushed  
**

** "No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."  
"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood."  
— Alice and Bella**

**-Breaking Dawn**

**-Love you all... and, GOOD NIGHT! -animerulez  
**


	4. Ambushed

**animerulez: Okay... so sorry about the delay. School has gotten harder for me. T-T I'm trying to get this up once a week... but that's not working... I might have to take longer. So sorry for all who is reading this. How are you guys liking the Twilight movie? People say that it's good. I'm only going to see Jasper Hale... even though he's only in there for a little while! But it's so worth it! I heard that they just might make a sequel. Pretty cool. More Jasper Hale then!! Eek!**

**On with the story!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANY OF THE ORIGANAL CHARACTERS OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! THEY ALL BELONG TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Ambushed

"So these three girls look _exactly_ like you?" the professor asked.

"That's right," Blossom said.

"Hmm... I remember this guy I use to work with-"

"What does that got to do with the new girls?" Buttercup placed her hands on her hips.

"JUst listen," he sighed. "This guy's name was James Ruebens. He always tried to clone things. Make those clones his servents. Finally, the boss decided to let him go. They were worried that he might do something really dangerous."

"Like what?" Bubbles leaned closer to hear.

"He wanted to clone you girls, but I said no. He was talking about ruling the world. Crazy stuff."

"But... I think he did clone us... how?" Blossom asked. "Didn't he have to have some type of DNA of ours?"

The professor nodded. "Probably stole a piece of your hair when you girls were or asleep. He's a very sneaky man."

"Is this a bad thing?" Bubbles asked her father.

John nodded once again. "Very."

The girls each exchanged worried glances.

"What do we do?" Buttercup broke the silence.

"I don't know. Do you know where he is now, professor?" Blossom hoped her would say yes.

"No one knows where he went. He just... vanished," John replied.

"Great..."

* * *

**Rueben's home - 5:04pm**

"How'd it go?" James asked his three girls. "And what took you so long to get home? It's 5 o'clock. School ended at 3!"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter daddy-o."

"What matters is," Barasai said, "that we found out what you wanted to know."

"Then tell me already!" James's face turned red with anger.

"They all share the same weakness," Basia said.

"And that is...?"

"Each other," Barasai said.

"Each other?"

"Yes, if one of them is kidnapped, the others would give up easily."

"But I'm not so sure about Buttercup..." Basia mumbled. "She seems confident in her strength."

James grinned. "Then we have to get rid of that confidence, now don't we?" he stared at Basia, still grinning.

"What?"

* * *

**Townsville mall - 6:25pm**

"Hurry up, Bubbles!" Buttercup whined. She was tired of waiting for her sister to pick out some new outfits.

"I'm almost done. Shesh," Bubbles glared at the green puff. "Where's Blossom?"

"She's at the 'Wonderful Books' store," Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I think Brick's with her."

"Oh. Can you hold this, Boomie?" Bubbles handed Boomer a pile of clothes. "Here you go," she smiled at the cashier.

The teenager behind the cash register blew a bubble and popped it right in Bubbles's face. "Sure thing, blondie."

The corner of Bubbles's mouth twitched. She clenched and unclenched her fists. She finally took a deep breath and started handing the clothes to the girl. "Thank you..." she glanced at the young lady's name tag. "Courtney."

"Mmhmm," she beeped each of the clothes' tags. After she was done and gave Bubbles her receipt, she smiled at Boomer. "Hey there, cutie. I'm almost done here. How about we go to my place and have some fun?"

Boomer smiled at her sweetly. "No thank you."

"Oh c'mon! You can't _seriously_ like this dumb blond!" she frowned.

"Why you!" Bubbles reached for Courney. Before she could grab the girl, Boomer wrapped his arms around Bubbles's waist and pulled her to the exit.

"Buttercup, would you mind?" Boomer glanced at the shopping bags.

Buttercup glared at her sister. "Fine..." she stomped over to the counter.

"Just let me hit her once! I want to see her bleed!" Bubbles struggled in Boomer's arms.

The blue ruff stared at her with shocked eyes.

Buttercup just walked on by them. "Let's go find pinky."

Boomer's eyes turned to Buttercup. "Is this normal?"

She stared at the struggling girl in Boomer's arms. "Yup... but we usually just let her beat up the girl... sometimes... only when I'm around. I think it's entertaining. Now let's go."

Boomer dragged Bubbles across the mall. "Weird. She use to be so different when we were little."

"People change," Buttercup mumbled.

"Hey, where's Butch?"

The raven-haired girl shrugged. "Beats me. I ditched him at the arcade."

Boomer laughed. "Of course."

"Hey pinky! Let's go!" Buttercup waved at Blossom.

Blossom nudged Brick's arm. "C'mon." they walked towards Buttercup and the others.

"Where's-" Brick began, but got cut off by a scream. Everyone turned their heads towards the noise.

"Let's go!" Blossom flew towards the panicking people.

Three people were standing there. They each wore masks and black clothing. You couldn't tell if they were male or femal. The clothes were to baggy. The one in the middle pointed at Blossom and her sisters.

"Brick, Boomer, go find your brother. We'll handle this," Blossom said.

"But-" Boomer began.

"Go!" she shouted once the three mysterious people flew towards them.

The one that had pointed at her pinned her down to the ground. "It's time for the games to began," the person whispered.

_That voice. It sound so familiar._ Now she knew that this person was femal. Her voice wasn't low like a male. Blossom stared at the weird bloody red eyes. "Can't be," she stranger punched Blossom in the face. The pink puff turned her head towards Buttercup. Her sister was badly beaten. She lyed on her back with blood trickling down from her mouth."Oh no," Blossom turned her head towards Bubbles. THe poor helpless teenager lyed on her side, facing Blossom. Her face badly bruised. "Bubbles!" Blossom cried. She couldn't believe someone would pick on such an innocent girl!

"Let's go," the girl that had attacked Blossom said. "Our mission is complete. The green puff has been beaten down."

_Buttercup!_ Blossom turned her attention back to Buttercup. "Ugh!" Blossom was about to jump the mysterious teenagers, but they were already gone.

"Blossom!" Brick ran up to her. "Are you okay? You're bleeding! What happened? Who were those people?!"

"I'm fine. And... I don't know who they were, but I _do_ know why they were here."

"Why then?"

"Something about Buttercup being beatened down."

"Buttercup?" Butch was cradling the green puff in his arms. "She's breathing weird."

"Let me see," Blossom rushed over to her sister. "We have to get her to the Professor."

Butch picked Buttercup up. "Okay."

Boomer hurried and carried Bubbles towards them. Bubbles wasn't as badly hurt as Buttercup was."Ready."

They all crashed into the ceiling.

* * *

**animerulez: Imma try and write these sooner... sorry again for the delay. Tell me how you all liked the Twilight movie okay?**

**Next Chapter: Buttercup's fear.

* * *

**

_"Listen up... dork... I know what emo is." - Lars the emo kid. Gotta love that guy!_

_Love you all... and... good night! _

_-animerulez_  
**

* * *

**


	5. Buttercup's fear

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANY OF THE ORIGANAL CHARACTERS OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! THEY ALL BELONG TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN!!**

** I'm sorry that I keep taking forever to write. T-T I just forget alot. I've had this chapter writen on notebook paper, but then I lost it... but now I found it! :D Be happy!**

**I love this! Awesome job! Update soon! - Kaira5  
**

**Thank you. Glad you like it. I'm trying to start uploading them more often.**

**I guess I should say some more stuff before I start the story though... Um... Go read "Taking Responsibility" by Somewei! It's like, one of the bestest stories I have read so far! Go go! You'll be amazed! **

**

* * *

** **Chapter 5: Buttercup's Fear**

"How long will it take for her to heal?" Butch had a worried expression on his face. How can one girl beat Buttercup within only a few minutes? I mean, yeah, she had super powers, but this is _Buttercup_!

John Utonium smiled. "She should be fine within a hour or two. I'm sure she'll feel grateful that you're worried about her, Butch."

"That's _so_ cute!" Bubbles was jumping up and down. "Buttercup finally got a boyfriend!"

"He's not... my boyfriend," Buttercup panted, leaning against the door frame.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles ran over to her helpless sister. "You are _not_ suppose to be wondering around."

"Why don't you go back to sleep, dear?" John tried to help the green puff back to her room.

"I'm fine. Don't wor-" but before she could finish, she collasped.

"She passed out," Blossom mumbled. "Idiot..."

"Blossom!" Bubbles glared at her sister. Which rarely ever happened.

"The pain is to much for her," the professor tried to life up his daughter, but failed. "Butch?"

"Yeah," Butch hurried over to the puff, lifted her up, and carried her to her room. He placed her gently on the bed and began to brush her hair out of her face. "Feel better soon, BC."

He didn't know why, but his stomach felt like they had butterflies in them. Being alone in the room with Buttercup made him feel happy. He leaned close to her. He could see the bruises on her face. He was so mad at himself for not being able to protect Buttercup. He wanted to yell and hurt whoever did this. He thought it might be those new girls. He over heard the three puffs talking about them one day. Saying that they might be mysterious and they should keep a close eye on them.

Buttercup groaned and her eyes opened up slowly. "Butch? What are you doing? Why are you so close?" she tried to scoot up a little to get away from him, but she was still to weak.

He smiled at her.

"What? Why are you even in my room?"

"I had to carry you up here."

"My sisters could've done that."

"Yeah, but I offered and besides, I wanted to."

Buttercup's face turned pink. "Get out before I hurt you."

Butch chuckled. "You can try!"

Buttercup tried to hit him, but her arms felt like jello and she only manged to tap him on the chest. Butch leaned in on her and kissed her forehead."Butch!" her face was bright red. "Get out!"

"What's going on?" Blossom and the others ran into the room.

"Get him out now!" Buttercup wiped her forehead.

Butch only grinned at her, but he was a little hurt that she wanted him out.

"Buttercup, you're blushing," Bubbles giggled.

"Am not!" she cried.

"Are too," she grinned. "Did Butch kiss you?"

"No!"

"Why do you want him out then?"

"Because he's annoying me!"

"How?"

"I'm trying to sleep, but he won't shut up!"

"Buttercup..." Blossom muttered.

"What?!"

"Get some rest," she sighed.

Buttercup gave up. Once her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

* * *

_"Who's there?!" Buttercup cried. She was in a dark room, but she wasn't alone. Laughter was coming from the darkest shadows. "Hello?!"_

_"Little miss Buttercup, so weak. I couldn't believe you only went down within a second!" a girl tautned._

_"I bet she can't even beat _Bubbles_ in a thumb war," a different female's said._

_"Let's tear her apart!" a meaner voice this time._

_Three girls stepped out of the shadows. It was Bianca, Barasai, and Basia. The Death Girls._

_"I knew it was you three," Buttercup growled._

_"Well, duh, who else could kick your butt? The Rowdyruff boys?" Barasai laughed. She snapped her fingers and the lights came on. Both her sisters were tied up and gagged._

_"No!"_

_"Oh Buttercup," Bianca pulled out a knife and sighed. "We hate to do this, but we need to get rid of you three or else you'll just get in the way." She glanced at Barasai. "Will you do the honor...?" she handed her sister the knife._

_"My pleasure," Barasai took the knife and charged at Buttercup._

Buttercup woke up with a start. She ran out of her room and checked on her sisters. They were sound asleep. It was now 12:44am.

"Buttercup?" a male's voice.

She gasped and turned around. "Butch, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Um... the professor asked us to stay, until he knows that you three are safe," he crept closer to her. "You... okay?"

Tears ran down her cheeks. "No," she crashed into him. "I'm so scared, Butch!"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be. I'll protect you. I promise."

* * *

**Wasn't that lovely? :D I just love Butch and Buttercup. They are my favorite. **

**Anyway. Please review. No mean ones though. Makes me sad. T-T**

**I originally got the "Death Girls" idea from Somewei. I thought it was pretty cool.**

_Song of the day: "I caught myself" - Paramore_


	6. So it begins

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANY OF THE ORIGANAL CHARACTERS OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! THEY ALL BELONG TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN!!**

**Yay! I'm starting to upload faster! For now anyways... I hate taking forever to upload. Well, have any of you guys seen any good movies lately? My friends are trying to get me to see Coraline. Hale to the no! I will go see the unborn or the univited... but I will NOT see Coraline. That's the most creepiest movie ever! I don't like how that guy makes his little characters. -shivers- Anyway, onward!

* * *

** Chapter 6: So it begins

**Utonium's House - 2:32 pm**

"Buttercup?" Bubbles slowly opened her sisters door.

Buttercup was sitting on a chair looking out her window. "I want to be alone," she mumbled.

"Oh, right," Bubbles frowned. "I'll see you later then."

Buttercup didn't reply.

The blue puff shut the door quietly. Blossom was waiting for her sister. "So?"

"I'm worried. She hasn't been herself since... since what happened at the mall. Why hasn't she gotten over it? It's been a week already." Bubbles's voice began to rise.

"Shh. We have to keep her mind off of it," her sister said.

"It's so unlike her..."

"I know. Let's see if she'll go to the skatepark."

"If you say so..."

"Buttercup?" Blossom knocked gently on her sister's door. It was silent. "Buttercup?" Blossom threw open the door. THere was no sign on Buttercup anywhere. "Dammit!"

"Wh-where is she?" Bubbles came inside.

Blossom ran downstairs. Brick and Boomer were watching some wrestling match on t.v.

"Go! Go! Go!" Boomer yelled. "Oh c'mon!"

"Where's Butch?" Blossom had to yell over the noise, but apparently, no one hear her... or they just completely ignored her. She stood in fron of the t.v.

"Hey!" Both Boomer and Brick stood up and were about to jump her before she yelled, "Wait!" They growled, but waited for her to say what she has to say. "Have you seen Butch?"

Brick frowned. "He said he was going to go out with Buttercup."

"Really?" Bubbles squeaked.

"Uh... yeah."

"Where to?"

"Um... the fair?"

"Let's go Blossom!" Bubbles was out the door in a flash.

"Oh jeez..." Blossom followed Bubbles out the door.

* * *

**Townsvile fair - 2:55pm**

"Ah!" Buttercup was holding onto Butch for dear life. They were riding the "monster cave" roller coster. Of course, Buttercup should've have been scared, but she hasn't used her powers for a long time, she barely even got a chance to use them againster the Death Girls at the mall, so she wasn't use to the speed of the roller coster. Going 95 miles.

Butch only laughed and let Buttercup dig her nails into his arm. "Isn't this great?!"

"N-n-no!" she was shaking like crazy.

Finally, the roller coster jerked to a stop. "Hope you all had a great time! Please exit the ride now," a women's voice came from the intercom.

Buttercup steadies her breathing. "That wasn't scary."

Butch chuckled. "Of course not."

"Don't tell my sisters, okay?"

"My mouth is sealed."

"Thanks, Butch."

"No problem. I'm good at keeping secrets. Boomer on the other hand. He's-"

"No. I mean, thanks for... being with me. I'm so going to regret that..."

Butch wrapped his arm around Buttercup's waist and whispered in her ear, "Anything for you, Buttercup. Her face turned bright red. People stopped and stared at them with wide eyes and open mouths. A group of teenage girls were glaring at the green puff. "They're just jelaous," Butch whispered.

"Of what?"

He smiled.

"Oh... god... No. No. No!" she pushed him away.

"BC?"

"I can't... no. Not again," before Butch could say anything, she flew away.

"Buttercup!" he wanted to fly after her, but he knew she wants to be alone.

* * *

**Townsvile Skatepark - 3:00pm**

Lucky for Buttercup, everyone was at the fair. She was all alone now... or at least she thought she was.

"Hello Buttercup," a girl with dark hair came out from behind a skate ramp.

"Barasai," Buttercup growled.

"I see that your fond of the Rowdyruff," Barasai smirked.

"What do you want?"

She glared at the green puff. "I came to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"I'm only doing what my creator tells me. I thought we should get you puffs by surprise, but for some stupid reason, he wants me to warn you," Barasaid took a step forward.

Buttercup gulped and took a step back.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Barasai laughed. "A new world is forming, Buttercup, and you're not invited. Soon there will be no puffs. The boys will be ours and the humans will be our slaves."

"Never!"

"Who's going to stop us?" she laughed louder. "You?!"

"I will if I have to!"

"I would love to see that, but I have to go. Remember my warning!" she flew away.

"I have to tell the others," Buttercup hurried home.

* * *

**Townsvile fair - 3:07pm**

"There you are!" Bubbles ran to her sister, followed by Blossom and the Rowdyruff boys.

"I... I have bad news," Buttercup mumbled.

"What is it?" Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"Barasai told me that they are starting soon."

"Starting what?"

"The... war.'

"Why so soon?"

"She said that her creator told her to tell us for some reason... she didn't give me all the details..."

"... so it begins, huh? Come. We must prepare," Blossom glanced at the boys. "You guys too."

* * *

**Alright. There you all go. Not so uh... fascinating, but yeah! It's starting! I was hoping to get to this part sooner. **

**About "I Caught Myself" maybe you could do it like the Death Girls make clones of the RRB after the PPG all fall in love with them (I know it's coming) and Buttercup was about to tell Butch she loved him right before she sees clone Butch making out with what's-her-face from the Death Girls and sings "I caught myself". Just a suggestion though! - Dramamama321**

**That's a pretty good idea. I'll think about it. **

**Next chapter: Training  
**

_Song of the day: "The Flood" by Escape the Fate_


	7. Forgiveness and Training

**I'm _really_ sorry that I keep putting this story off. I won't make any promises that I'll try to upload faster. I'm really sucking at trying to do that. Just be happy that I'm actually uploading still. **

**Anyway, ONWARD!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! THEY ALL BELONG TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Forgiveness and Training.**

"You're not fast enough, Bubbles!" Blossom is outraged. She's been practicing non-stop with her sisters.

"Stop yelling at her! She's trying her best!" Buttercup yelled.

"She needs to try _harder_!" Blossom shot back.

"Who died and made_ you_ leader?" Buttercup glared at the pink puff

"I'm the smartest, toughest, and fastest of the group. That's why _I'm_ the leader!" Blossom matched her sister's glare.

"Stop it!" Bubbles cried. Both sisters looked at the blue puff, shocked. "I can't take your fighting anymore!" Bubbles rose to her feet. "I'm sick of it! You hear me? Sick of _it_!"

"Bubbles..." Blossom whispered.

"Don't," tears ran down Bubbles's cheeks, "just don't." She ran out of the training room before her sisters can say anything else.

"Hey Bubbles-" Boomer began. Bubbles ran right past him. "Bubbles?" she slammed the door on Boomer's face.

"I hate them," Bubbles gasped once she realized what she said. "No, I'm just mad. I love my sisters." She collapsed on her bed.

"Bubbles?" Boomer creeped into her room.

Bubbles quickly sat up in her bed. "Boomer."

Boomer sat next to her. "You're crying?" Bubbles looked away. Boomer cupped her chin with his hand and gently pushed her face back to look at him. "Why?"

Her bottom lip trembled. I"m just... tired of training."

"Tired of Blossom getting after you?" Boomer questioned.

The blue putt was silent, but then she nodded. "Yes," she sighed.

"She's just... worried. Worried that you might get hurt and-"

"But I won't!"

"... right."

"You think I can't take care of myself," Bubbles mumbled. Boomer didn't say anything. "Don't underestimate me."

"I didn't mean-"

"My own counterpart! You should know how I feel!"

"I do! It's just-"

"Just what? Because I'm a _girl_? Because I'm more baby-ish than you?" Bubbles yelled.

"Bubbles, I didn't say that."

"You might as well!" tears spilled down her cheeks. "Get out..."

"Bubbles, please!"

"Get out!" she screamed.

Boomer was at a loss for words. He was surprised. No one has _ever_ heard Bubbles scream at someone before. He slowly walked to the door. Before he left, he stole a glance at Bubbles. She had her face covered by her pillow. You can hear sobs coming from underneath that pillow. Boomer left the room. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

"You shouldn't have yelled at her!" Bubbles heard Buttercup yell from outside her door.

"Look, I'm worried. She's to slow and she doesn't focus on her targets," Blossom said calmly.

"So what? Just because she's not as perfect as you, _pinky_, doesn't mean you can yell at her!"

"I'm _helping_ her."

"Helping? Don't make me laugh! You made the girl cry!"

"Well, she gets what she deserves."

"Who _are_ you? Before all this, you would've_ never_ yell at us."

"Maybe if you guys listen, then I wouldn't _have_ to yell at you two!"

"We_ are_ listening! I think you're just to stress out to see it!"

Blossom sighed, "You're right."

Bubbles heard the door open. "Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes?" the blond lye still in her bed.

"We're sorry," Blossom crouched down next to Bubbles's bed. "You okay?"

The blue puff smiled. "I am now."

"Good," Blossom hugged her sister. Buttercup only smiled.

"I wish you wouldn't yell at me," Bubbles's voice trembled.

"I know. I _promise_ I won't yell anymore," Blossom hugged her sister again.

"I have to go apologize to Boomer," Bubbles got up from her bed.

"Why?"

"I... yelled at him," Bubbles frowned.

"Really?"

"I got to go," the blue puff smiled at her sisters before she left the room. She hurried downstairs. "Um... have you seen Boomer?" she asked Brick.

"He went home," Brick frowned, "You really hurt him."

"I know. I want to apologize to him," Bubbles said. She went to the front door and out she went. She ran across the street. Ms. Bellum is planting flowers in her garden. "Hello Ms. Bellum."

"Oh, Bubbles," Ms. Bellum smiled, "Here for Boomer?"

"Yes."

"Alright. He's in his room. Go right in."

"Thank you. Good-bye!" the blond rushed inside. If only she knew which room.

"Bubbles?" Butch asked. Bubbles looked up the stairs. She didn't think she would run into Butch. Usually the Rowdyruff boys were at their house to watch over them. Butch walked down the stairs. "Boomer came home, practically crying his eyes out. Why?" Butch moved closer to Bubbles, making her back up into the wall.

"I-I... didn't mean to hurt his feelings," Bubbles gulped.

"Well, you did! And I don't like people hurting my brother's feelings. Especially when a stupid little girl like you comes along and yells at him for no reason!" Butch yelled.

Bubbles squeaked and ducked her head down. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to! It's Boomer-"

"Butch, leave her alone."

Butch spun around and looked up the stairs to see Boomer standing there. His face had no expression. Butch glared at Bubbles for a moment, then left the house.

"Boomie..." Bubbles started walking towards the stairs. Boomer turned around and walked away. "Boomer! Wait!" Bubbles ran up the rest of the way. Boomer hesitated, but shook his head and ran into his room. Bubbles ran to his door and was trying to open it, but it was locked. "Boomie! I'm sorry!" She knocked on the door. "Please! Let me in!" she cried. "Please?" she leaned against the door.

"Why?" Boomer threw open the door and Bubbles stumbled inside, she fell into his chest. "Why did you come back?"

"I want to apologize," she whispered.

"And you did. Now go home."

"I won't leave until you forgive me."

Boomer frowned. "I do. Go home."

"I don't believe you!"

"Why should I forgive you? You didn't forgive me!"

"I know... I was really angry. I won't _ever_ do it again," Bubbles promised.

"No. I-" Boomer was cut off by a kiss from Bubbles. It was such an innocent kiss. Boomer was caught off guard, he didn't know what to do.

"I need your forgiveness," the blue puff whispered.

"I do. I forgive you," Boomer held Bubbles to his chest.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Good, Bubbles! You're doing great!" Blossom cheered.

Bubbles smiled to herself. She was dodging all these different weapons that came at her. She did three back flips in a row within three seconds. Blossom was so proud of her sister.

"Keep it up, BB!" Buttercup shouted.

The blue puff dodged three more lazers that came at her.

"Okay! Enought of that," Blossom turned off the machines. "Butch?"

The green ruff jumped off the table. "Yeah?"

"Give it your all."

"Right," Butch walked into the training room. He faced Bubbles. "Ready?"

Bubbles got into a fighting stance. "Yes."

Butch charged at her. The blue puff dodged a punch, spun around, and kicked him hard in the back. Butch flew into the wall. He hurried to get up to his feet, but before he could do anything, Bubbles already punched him in the groin. Butch doubled over. "Oof," he fell to his knees. "Nice..." he groaned.

Bubbles waited until he fell flat on his face, then she squealed and started cheering, "I did it! I did it!"

"Good work, Bubbles. Take a break," Bubbles smiled.

* * *

**I know these chapters are short... but I'll _try_ to make them longer. **

**No mean reviews please!**

**Song of the day: "Werewolf" by CocoRosie.**

**Love you all... and... GOOD NIGHT! Or day... or morning... whatever time you're reading this darn thing.  
**


	8. Relationships

**I appoligize that I keep taking forever. I have 10 stories going on at the same time. Maybe I need to stop that. Haha... sorry again. I won't make any promises that I will try to upload faster. Just try to stay patient with me, please. Be happy that I'm still uploading. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANY OF THE ORIGANAL CHARACTERS OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! THEY ALL BELONG TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN!!

* * *

**"When are we going to start?" Bianca shouts at her creator.

James growls at her, "How many times do I have to tell you? Soon, okay?"

Bianca clenches her teeth. "It's been three months. They're getting stronger!"

Her creator smirks at her. "Scared, my little one?"

"Never!" She yells at him. "They are weak! Not even a challenge to me! Why are you so scared of them?"

James is silent for a moment before he answers, "Because, they have destroyed _every_ villian. I do not want to be like them, that is why I made you girls, I need you to stay patient with me, alright? Do you think you can do that?"

Bianca stares at her creator for a long time, then mumbles, "Yeah, sure."

"Do not worry, my flower. We will be successful," he says. She nods. "Get Tyler for me, will you?"

"Yes, sir," the red head then leaves to find Tyler, James's assitant.

* * *

"Tyler!" Bianca shouts. No answer. "Tyler, you get your blond hairy butt out here!" Still, no reply. She sighs in frustration. Barasai happens to pass by at the time. "Bee, have you seen Tyler?"

Barasai shrugged. "He left a note on the coffee table." She points to a piece of paper on the little brown table in the living room.

Bianca picks it up and starts to read it. It says,

_James,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I don't want to go to jail after this is all over, because I know the Powerpuff Girls will capture you all. I've left, please, _please_, don't come looking for me. You'll be waisting your time because you'll _never_ find me. Good bye, old friend._

_Tyler_

Bianca heads back to the control room. James is not going to be happy about this. She shakes her head. We _will_ find him. "James," says the red head as she enters the room where her creator awaits. He turns to her and raises his eye brow. "He's not here. He left." She hands him the note.

He reads over it, then crinkles the paper, and rubs his temples. "Dammit."

"Do you want me to look for him?"

"No."

Bianca watches as her creator goes back to typing on his computer. "Do you need anything else?"

"Just go," his voice trembles as he says this.

Bianca listens and leaves. She never knew her creator cared so much about someone. She sits on the couch and wonders if he cares for her and her sisters the same. What if they left? Would he care? Or would he be just mad that they decided to leave? And not help out in his evil plans? Her eyes grow watery. _Why am I crying? It doesn't matter. I care for only me and my sisters. No one else matters to me._ She sighs and leans back.

* * *

"Good job, as always, Blossom," Mrs. Fellows smiles.

Blossom nods at the young teacher. She looks at Brick and whispers, "Have you seen Bianca lately?"

"No. Why?"

_Of course she wouldn't come to school. They know that we know their little secret now. _The pink puff rakes her fingers through her hair. She's so worried about this war. Her sisters and her have been training for months now, and still no move from the three girls. Are they even still going on with the plan? Have they abondoned their master already? She keeps hoping that's it. Maybe they won't attack. Maybe their creator finally knocked some sense into his brain, and decided not to take over the world, that it'll be a waste of time.

"Now class, I know that you've been doing this forever, but I want you to get with your partner, grab a frog, and start disecting it. Whoever does the best, wins a prize." She gestures to the stuff frog on her desk. Everyone groans. They all know me and Brick will win, so why even try? "Blossom and Brick, how about you two take a break?" Mrs. Fellows suggests. "Just let the other kiddies try. You can leave the classroom if you want, but don't wonder off school grounds and don't bother other classes."

Brick and Blossom get up and thank Mrs. Fellows for letting them take the day off. They leave the science room and head for the courtyard, the only peaceful place at the moment. They take a seat on the bench. Fortunately, it's just Blossom and Brick.

"When do you think they'll take action?" Brick breaks the silence.

Blossom shrugs. "I hope it's either soon, or never. I'm _really_ hoping it's never."

"Scared, pinky?"

The pink puff rolls her eyes. "So not true. I'm ready, I just don't want my sisters involved."

"You don't think they're ready?"

Blossom is silent. "Yes, I do think they're ready. They've been doing excellent. Blossom has gotten quicker, and can use weapons better than _anyone_ else in our team. Buttercup has gotten _way_ better in her fighting skills."

Brick laughs. "Yeah, I know! She beat me and my brothers within 5 minutes. I was surprised."

"Me too," she pauses, "Actually, I think I'm the only one not ready." Brick gives her a questioning look. She sighs. "I've been pushing my sisters so hard, I barely get to practice. I'm still good at my thinking, but not fighting, or dodging, or handling weapons, nothing."

"Then maybe we should practice after school?"

She looks at him. "Will you help me?"

"Of course."

They're silent. Brick finally says, "Hey, Blossom?"

The pink puff looks at him again. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about being in a relationship?"

Blossom is caught off guard at the question. She doesn't know what to say. She finally comes up with, "Uh, not at the moment. I'm to busy. Why?"

He shrugs. "You need to go out sometime, ya know? Have some fun, maybe with your sisters?" He glances at her. "Or me."

Blossom raises her eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"Uh, just saying that you need to cut loose. Have fun, go out places, instead of doing homework, and working your sisters to their death beds." He takes off his hat and starts running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know."

Brick leans into her. "It'll be fun. I promise."

She raises her eyebrows. _Why is he asking me this? He's getting way to close._ Brick did the last thing she ever expected from him. He kissed her. She didn't know how to react. She just stares at him with wide eyes, but doesn't move. She doesn't _want_ to move away. She never kissed anyone before. She then closes her eyes and kisses him back.

* * *

**_Why? Why does she just ignore me? Gah! This is driving me insane! Every _other_ girl is attracted to me, but no _her?** Butch looks at Buttercup with curious eyes. He watches her whenever she isn't looking.

Sydney pokes Buttercup in the back. "He's looking again," she whispers.

And of course, Butch heard. He turns his head and acts like he was working on today's problems the whole time. Buttercup stares at him for a while, waiting to see if he'll break a sweat. Nothing. _He's good..._ She turns to Sydney then, "He's not doing anything."

Sydney rolls her eyes. "Yeah. Sorry."

Buttercup sighs and turns back to her work. Luckily they got a substitute today, and a cute one too. The green puff sneaks a glance at the handsome Mr. Crawford, who is reading a book with his feet propped on his desk. Buttercup smiles and stares, until the teacher glances up from his book.

Butch notices all of this. He glares at the sub. _**What the hell? She likes some like **_**that?_ He's not even good-looking!_** At this, Butch was lying to himself. Mr. Crawford was _very_ good-looking. Every girl use to pay attention to the almighty Butch, but now, not one girl has even given him a second _glance_. Butch was pissed, more than pissed, he was _furious_. He would clench his teeth and scratch at his desk whenever he saw Buttercup glance at the man.

"Mr. Butch." That's when Butch notice Mr. Crawford is standing in front of him. "Are you alright?" He gestures to the desk. Butch glances down. He has made a huge hole in the desk. The green ruff glances around, his eyes land on Buttercup, who is looking at him with worried eyes. His face flushes.

"I'm sorry. Just paranoid is all," he replys.

"Get back to work class," Mr. Crawford says before he leans towards Butch. "Want to talk about it?"

Butch gives him a small smile. "Nah. It's cool."

"Alright," the substitute straightens up, then leaves to his desk.

"Butch?" The green ruff's heart rate speeds up. "Are you okay?" He turns to face the green puff, who's still staring at him with those beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah. Just fine. Don't worry, BC," he smiles.

She stares at him for a moment longer, then shrugs, and turns back to her assignment.

The green ruff sighs, slumps his shoulders, and leans in his chair.

* * *

"You all have one more book report to do. It's due by the end of next week," Mr. Johnson announces. "That's what you'll be doing 'til Next Wednesday, then I want you to start on your report."

Bubbles sighs. _I wish I can do another book from the Twilight series. _She glances at the book she has in her hands. _This looks good too though. Deadly little secret. Sounds pretty good._ Bubbles opens up to the first page.

"Hey, Bubbles?" Boomer whispers.

The blue puff takes her eyes away from her book to stare at the blond. "Yes?"

"Are you," he frowns, "are you really going out with Chris?"

Bubbles looks at him, confused. "No. Where did you hear that?"

"Your friend, Marissa, told me. She asked me out right afterwards."

Bubbles roll her eyes. "She lied Boomer."

"Why?"

"She _likes_ you."

"Oh, really?" Boomer smiles and turns to his book. "Hmm... I told her yes."

A shock of pain jolted in Bubbles' heart. She gasps and places a hand over her chest. _What was that?_ Tears cloud her eyes. _Why? Why?! My heart, it feels broken._ "Why?" Bubbles squeaks.

Boomer looks at her again. His eyes widen. "Bubbles? What's wrong?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Bubbles asks Mr. Johnson. "I'm not feeling well."

"Go ahead."

Bubbles hurries out of the room. _Why would he say yes? Especially to Marissa! She's a snob! A... slut!_ She gasps.

"Boomer! Where are you going?" Bubbles hears Mr. Johnson shout.

"I'm going to help Bubbles to the nurse, sir."

No response. Bubbles breaks into a run. _Go away! _She shouts over and over in her mind.

"Bubbles! What's wrong?" Boomer says as he lands in front of her.

"Why?" she shouts. "Why would you say yes?"

"Bubbles..."

"I thought we were going out! I thought we were a couple!"

"I was kidding! She didn't-"

"You're a _jerk_! An asswhole!" Boomer's eyes widen. "How can you even _joke_ about something like that?" Tears fall down Bubbles' cheeks.

"I... wanted to see-"

"See what? Me _cry_!"

"No! I thought it would be cute if I saw you jealous..."

"You jerk!" She shouts.

"Bubbles, please."

Bubbles flies. Boomer didn't bother to chase after her. He knows he couldn't do anything to calm her down. He'll wait. _**I'm sorry.**_ Boomer smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand. _**I'm so stupid!

* * *

**_**Wasn't that just lovely? Poor Bubbles. :( She doesn't deserve to be treated that way. She's to dang innocent. **

**Well, hope you liked the chapter.**

**Remember... no promises. Imma at least _try_ to upload faster. :/ That's all...**

_Song of the day: "In my arms" - Plumb_

_Have a nice day! :D  
_


	9. Taken

**Okay, Imma try to get better at this. :D**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANY OF THE ORIGANAL CHARACTERS OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! THEY ALL BELONG TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN!!

* * *

**"Buttercup! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Butch shouts as he runs after the green puff. "I was planning on hitting Jared! Not you!"

"Get away from me Butch!" Buttercup shouts over her shoulder as she begans to go into a power walk. "Why were you even _trying_ to hit him with a stink bomb?"

"Uh..." Butch gulps. "Cause he glued my butt to a chair earlier... today," he lied.

"Really? I wish I could've seen that," Buttercup laughs.

Butch sighs. "Yeah, laugh all you want."

"Sorry, but-"

"Buttercup!" Butch shouts.

The green puff flies into the building across the street. Butch goes after her. He helps Buttercup out of the hole. She groans, "Ow... what was that?"

"Hello, hello," Barasai grins.

Buttercup clenches her fist as she glares at her clone. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought I warned you, BC," Barasai smirks.

"You-" the green puff flies into another building.

Barasai laughs. "Nice work, Butch!"

The green ruff smiles at Barasai. Buttercup crawls out of the hold she made. "I thought..."

"You thought I was on your side?" Butch smirks. His smile fades once he sees the bruises he made on Buttercup's body. "Barasai, maybe we shouldn't. She's already hurt enough."

"Don't go getting all soft on me, Butch," Barasai rolls her eyes. "Your brothers better not do the same thing. I'll kick their little butts."

Butch turns away from Buttercup, he couldn't bear to see her.

* * *

"Hey Bubbles," Boomer smiles once he catches up to the blond. Bubbles returns the smile. "Where are you going?"

"I need to find Buttercup. Ms. Brainford is looking for her," the blue puff replies. "Do you know where she went?"

"Um, no."

Something crashes into one of the buildings a couple of blocks down. Bubbles gasps. "What was that?" She shouts. Blossom runs out of the building. The blue puff turns to her sister with worried eyes. "Blossom, have you seen Buttercup?"

Blossom gives her sister a worried glance. "No, did you hear that crash?"

"Yeah," Bubbles turns back to the smoke rising from the building. "Maybe, that's not her."

"Bubbles, how can it _not_ be her? No one else can make that big of a crash," Blossom heads for the broken building.

"Well, maybe Brick and Butch are in a fight? Or a plane crashed?"

"I doubt Brick and Butch got into a fight, that rarely happens, and if a plane _did_ crash, we would've been informed _before_ it even happened."

Bubbles bits her bottom lip. _Jeez..._ "Well, what do you think happened?"

A scream is heard in the same direction of the broken building. The girls fly. Boomer overheard their conversation and decided to find Brick.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouts as she floats down to her sister's bruised body. Bubbles lands next to her sisters. She looks for the culprit with tears in her eyes. She spots Barasai and the Rowdyruff Boys laughing. She catches Boomer's eye. For a second, there's a look of sadness, then he joins in the laughter. Bubbles looks back at her sister, her hands ball into fist. She turns to the four enemies, and flies towards them like a missle. She hits Boomer in the chest with her fist.

"How could you?" She screams as she punches him in the face serveral times. He doesn't react, instead, he lets her beat him. Butch grabs Bubbles's wrist and throw her into Brick. The red ruff holds onto her.

"Bubbles!" Blossom cries as the group flees. Blossom wants to chase after them, but is afraid to leave Buttercup. "BC, can you hear me?" The green puff nods, then groans. "I'll be right back, okay?" Buttercup sighs. Blossom follows the four streaks in the sky. She tries to push herself. Something crashes into her. At first, she thought it was Brick, because of the eyes, but then she saw the long orange hair.

Bianca laughs like a mad woman. She leaves Blossom there on the hard concret. The red puff gets up. Tears fill her eyes. She's lost them. Why take Bubbles? Why couldn't they have taken her? Blossom wipes the tears from her eyes, and decides to head back to Buttercup. When she gets there, Buttercup is no where to be found. "Buttercup?" Blossom calls. No reply. She starts to get worried. Where could she have gone? She couldn't even move her head when she left her. _What if..._ Blossom's eyes tear up again. _Why do they keep taking her sisters? Why not her? _She flies back home. _Please Professor, be home, be home!_ Blossom stops in front of her house, afraid to go in. She steps inside. "Professor?"

"In here!" He replies from the other room. "Blossom," he says as he walks out of the kitchen, "where are your sisters?"

Blossom falls to her knees. "I don't know!" she cries. "They were taken from me!"

* * *

**Sorry, I was planning to make this chapter a little longer... but yeah. I'll make a long chapter sometime. =/ Well, there's a little twist in there for ya! =D **

_Song of the day: Hot N Cold - Katy Perry_

_Love you all, and good night!  
_


	10. Recuiting and moving

**Okay, so, many of you are probably wondering why I stopped the last chapter there. I just thought it would be fun to do. I know I made you guys wait a while for it, and it turned out all bleh, and I'm sorry about that. I'll make this chapter better(I hope) and longer. So... on with the chapter!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANY OF THE ORIGANAL CHARACTERS OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! THEY ALL BELONG TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN!!**

**

* * *

**_I'm on my own. My sisters are gone. I've never felt this lonely before, and it's not a good feeling._ Blossom's eyes tear up. She has locked herself in her room for hours now, trying to think of a plan to get her sisters back. She just needs to find them first.

"Blossom!" the Professor barges into the pink puff's room. "Here, I made a device that can tract the girls who stole Bubbles and Buttercup. All you got to do is place one of these," he holds up a small round object, "on one of the girls, or boys. Then this," he shows her the square object in his hand, "will help you find them."

Blossom's heart feels up with a little hope, she smiles, then frowns. "But, it'll be to hard. I can barely hit them."

"Use Brick. Maybe, if you can get close to him, you'll be able to place this on him," he hands her the small round object. She observes it in her hand.

_I guess I can try. No, I _need_ to try this._ She smiles again. "Thank you, dad."

"Anything to get my girls back," he sighs. "I wish I can help out more, but-"

"No, you've done enough. I don't want anyone else to be taken away from me." Her eyes tear up again. "I don't know how to get them to me though." Blossom shoves the device in her shorts, then flies off, to the place where her sisters disappeared. She lands softly where Buttercup was beaten. She remembers how she told her sister she will be right back. The pink puff rubs her eyes. She waits for the colored circles to disappear, then she sees her. Bianca, the leader of the Death Girls.

"What have we here?" Bianca smirks. "A lonely puff, perhaps?" She snaps her fingers, Brick appears from behind Bianca, and charges Blossom, but the pink puff already saw it coming, she dogded it, and tried to place the round device on Brick, but he was to far away. She holds onto the device, getting ready to try it again.

He charges again. She gets a good look at his face, for a second, it looks like he had tears in his eyes, but when she blinked they were gone, and she was skidding across the ground. She hurries to stand up, Brick was quick, but Blossom was quicker. He went to punch her in the face, but Blossom blocked it, and punched him in his gut. He doubles over. Blossom knees him in the face, then kicks him hard in his side. He flies across the street.

Bianca screams with rage. Blossom watches her as she pounds on the ground. Finally, the Death Girl straightens up, and gives Blossom a death glare. The pink puff only smiles. Bianca decides to charge Blossom herself. The pink puff is kicked, and punched everywhere. She only got to hit Bianca twice, and they didn't even seem to slow her down. Blossom finally slams her hard in Bianca's back, that's when Blossom placed the device halfway underneath the girls shirt. It's plain out of sight from anyone. Bianca hits Blossom hard in the face. The pink puff falls to the ground, and doesn't move. She already got the device on the girl, why bother to fight her more?

"Brick!" Bianca shouts. The red ruff flies over to her. "We are leaving. No need to kill her. I want to see if she can save her sisters."

Brick sighs. "Yes, ma'am."

Blossom waits 'til she's alone to get up. She grins to herself. _I can't believe it worked. I just hope that she doesn't find out.

* * *

_"Buttercup! Buttercup! Wake up!" Bubbles tries to nudge her sister with her foot, but she's to far away. Her and her sister are chained up to a brick wall in a dark room.

The green puff's eyes slowly open. "Where are we?" she groans as she looks around the room.

"I don't know. They blind folded me before we reached this place," Bubbles explains. "Can you believe the Rowdyruff Boys were on their side the whole time?"

Buttercup frowned. "Yeah, I can believe it," she mumbles. _How could he just do that to me? How could he break my heart?_ Tears fall silently down the green puff's cheeks.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles stares at her sister in disbelief. "What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" her sister grumbles. She tries to tear the chain off the wall, but failed. "What are these things made of?"

"It drains our powers," Bubbles says. "That's what Bianca told me."

Buttercup groans. "How do we get out then?"

"Hello! Hello!" Bianca and her allies come into the room. She switches on the lights. "Lookie here. Two Powerless Puffs."

"I'll like to hear you say that when I'm not chained up to this damned wall," Buttercup tries to yank herself free again.

"Don't get to hasty now," Bianca grins. "I thought it would be fun to watch the Rowdyruffs to play with you for a while," she glances at Brick, "but sadly, we don't have the pink one, but I guess it'll still be interesting." The evil little girl takes a seat on the floor. "Brick, come sit by me." He does. "Okay, go ahead."

"Wait!" Bubbles shouts just before Boomer is about to hit her. "Please, don't make them do this!"

"And why not?"

"Because, they are our friends."

"They _use_ to be your friends, you mean."

"No," Bubbles glares at the red death girl, "I mean they _are_ our friends and they always _will_ be," She shifts her eyes to the blue ruff in front of her, "even if they hurt us..." Tears fall down the girl's cheek. "Please Boomer, I love you. You can't do this."

Boomer hesitates. **_Bubbles..._**

"Hit her!" Bianca shouts.

"I...I..." Boomer's eyes blur with tears. "Bubbles, is it true?"

"Of course," the blond smiles at her counterpart. "Don't you believe me?"

Boomer smiles. "Yeah. I do."

"Boomer!" Bianca shouts once more.

"What are you doing, Boomer?" Butch scowls.

"What am _I _doing? What are _you_ doing? I don't want to take over the world. I have desire for that. All I want is to be with the one I love," Boomer smiles at Bubbles, then glares back at his brother. "Think about it, Butch. What are we to gain from all this? Power? As if. Would you rather lose all your friends, just to gain _power_? I'm sorry, Butch, Brick, but I'm not in this anymore. I can't. I'm not turning my back on everyone."

"Fine! Do what you want! I don't give a damn!" Butch punches Buttercup in the face. "We. Shouldn't. Care. For. Them!" He says between punches.

"Do something!" Bubbles cries.

Boomer kicks Butch out the window that's only a few inches away from them. The green ruff has fallen through the now broken window, and is on his way to the Earth's floor.

"You shouldn't have gone against me, Boomer," Bianca stands up, dust herself off, then turns her evil glare on Boomer. "You were actually my favorite one. So sad that I have to kill you."

"You can try," Boomer mumbles. He takes in a deep breath, then claps his big hands together. The whole building shakes, the sound was to much. It's a loud piercing sound, it could make your ears bleed. The blue ruff puts up a barrier around him and the two puffs behind him. No sound can get past Boomer's barrier.

"What was that?" Bubbles asks in awe.

"I call it the piercing sonic wave," he smirks. "I taught it to myself."

Bubbles smiles at him. Boomer unlocks the cuffs around the two girls' wrist while holding up his barrier. "How can you do two things at once?" Bubbles asks.

"I'm good at mulitasking."

"Can we get out of here?" Buttercup asks. She's still weak against the battle from earlier that day, so she has to lean against the wall.

"Yeah, climb onto my back," Boomer says as he crouches down. Bubbles helps her sister onto her counterpart's back. The sound waves begin to falter. Boomer watches as his brother, Brick, falls to his knees with his hands over his ears. "I'm sorry..." he mumbles.

"Huh?" Buttercup asks.

"Nothing," he crashes through the wall, Bubbles following close behind. "To your house?"

"Yeah," Bubbles says. "I think we might have to exchange locations soon. We don't want them to ambush us again."

"Right."

* * *

"Is it working, professor?" Blossom asks as she watches her father type away on his computer.

"Yeah, hold on. It should be up in a sec," he replies. "And there we go." A map of the town pops up onto the computer screen. A red dot flickers on the old Laboratory that the Professor use to work. "I should've known."

"Known what?"

The professor and Blossom turn around to see Buttercup, Bubbles, and Boomer with smiles on their faces. "Oh you guys!" Blossom runs over to give Bubbles a hug. Boomer places Buttercup on the ground, and the pink puff hugs her. She turns her attention onto Boomer. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I'm sorry for what I've done," Boomer bows his head. "Please forgive me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I love your sister," he glances at Bubbles and smiles. "I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

Blossom looks her sister over. _Why? She seems happier. Does he really love her?_ She sighs. _I guess I'll have to trust him..._ "Alright." Bubbles squeals with delight. "C'mon. We found a way to track them."

"But we know where they are," Buttercup says.

"Yeah, but they can move at anytime," the professor gestures to the computer screen. The red dot begins to move.

"Where is she going?" Blossom asks no one in particular. The red dot moves towards Princess Morebucks' house. "Wait, why is she going _there_?"

"Probably to recuit her as a member," Boomer says. Everyone's eyes turn on him. His face flushes. "Well, she was talking about recuiting members. Like Princess Morebucks, the Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, etc, etc." He frowns. "We were the first. I didn't really want to do it, but Brick insisted. He said once we get most of the criminals on our side, that he'll kill the Death Girls and their creator. He wants to be the new leader of the world. I told him it's a dumb idea, but he won't listen." He stares at Blossom. "I think you're the only one that can get through to him."

"Me?" Blossom raises her eyebrows. "Why me?"

He shrugs. "He was talking about making you the Queen of his new 'kingdom'."

"Q-queen?" the pink puff shouts. "No way!"

"Yes way."

"I would _never, ever_ be his Queen!" Blossom shouts, but her heart says otherwise. It's pounding with joy. _Why would I be happy about this?_ _It's dumb!_ She touches her cheek. Her face is heating up. Everyone stares at her. "What?" They look away and go back to concetrating on the red dot. It's now moving back towards the old Labortory.

"You guys, I've been thinking," Bubbles says. "Maybe we should move into a different area? Because then they'll know where to look for us. I mean, I do _not_ want to be ambushed in the middle of my sleep."

"You're completely right, Bubbles," the professor says, "and I know the perfect place."

"Where?"

"_My_ old Labortory."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. It's longer than the other one. =) Be happy. **

_Song of the day: "I gotta feeling" - Black Eyed Peas_

_Love you all, and good night!_


	11. Help

**I really appreciate all the lovely comments I'm getting. =D I never knew this story was so interesting to others. But thank you _very_ much! I'm so happy that you guys love my story. =) Please keep commenting those lovely comments of yours. I really do enjoy those. Okay, on with the story! Yay!**

**

* * *

**"Wow dad, this place is amazing!" Blossom says in awe. She walks around the professor's old laboratory. "Why did you leave this place?"

"Someone had to take care of you girls," The professor smiles. "Besides, I love my new laboratory. It's at home with you girls."

"When did you move from this laboratory to your new one?"

"A couple of months before I invented you girls," he says.

"Are you sure we'll be safe here?" Bubbles asks. She seems a little terrified of the weird dinosaur looking thing inside this huge tube in the middle of the room.

"Of course, Bubbles. I don't think he would've brought us here if it wasn't safe," Buttercup assures her.

"But," the blue puff pokes the big tube, "what if this thing eats us in our sleep?"

"Don't worry Bubbles," John Utonium pats his daughter's shoulder, "we haven't worked on that thing in ages. It's hardly finished."

"Uh, thanks dad," Bubbles mutters, "that makes me feel so much better."

"Why were you guys trying to clone dinosaurs?" Buttercup limps over to Bubbles so she can examine the weird looking creature herself. "Isn't that really dangerous? What if you guys happened to clone them, and they got out? Like in that Jurassic Park movie."

"Well, it wasn't our idea," the professor states. "James thought of it. I didn't even know. I was to busy working on you girls. The other scientist had tried to tell me, but I was to busy to even pay attention. When I took a break from creating you girls, I finally noticed what James was doing. I had to kick him out of my laboratory."

"Why does he even want to clone things?" Buttercup asks. "I mean, it could backfire on him."

"He doesn't think of that kind of stuff. All he cares about is taking over the world," John explains. "He never thought about the dinosaur project. He just goes on and do whatever he likes. He doesn't take any orders from anyone, and he's hot headed. He has anger issues, that's another reason we decided to let him go."

"He sounds like a creeper," Bubbles mumbles.

"Okay, we need to set up these computers," Blossom interrupts the conversation about James. "Professor? Can you?"

"Of course my dear," John smiles and walks over to his pink daughter. He starts to boot up the computers.

"Um, Bubbles?" Boomer asks shyly. "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course," the blue puff smiles kindly.

Boomer takes her hand and leads her into another room. It's full of different substance. Blue, red, green, orange, and other colors of liquid filled up the shelves. "Uh..." Boomer's face flushes. "I'm sorry. I-I know I must've hurt you... a lot." Bubbles' smile fades a little. "And I'm hoping you'll forgive me."

The blue puff's mouth twitches. "Boomer, I do forgive you." Boomer smiles at her. "And you want to know why?" He raises his eyebrows. "Because... because I love you."

Boomer's eyes widen. He can't believe it! **She _loves_ me? She loves me!** "You're... you're not lying, are you?" He _won't_ believe it. **After what I've done? Why does she love me? I can't believe she's even _forgiving_ me! Is she _mental_?!**

"You don't believe me?" Bubbles asks, a little amusement in her voice. "How am I to show you that I mean it?"

Boomer smiles a little. "Maybe a kiss? It'll do... for now."

"Anything for you, Boomie," the blue puff reaches up to kiss the Rowdyruff.

* * *

"Now, all we need is the Gangreen Gang, right?" Barasai asks, looking over the stacks of papers of criminals.

"Yes, then our army will be complete," James says as he steps out of the shadows. "Basia, I want you to collect the Gangreen Gang. Barasai, watch over my army, and Bianca, I want you to find our old friend, and end him."

"Yes sir," all three super power girls say. They dash of to their assigned places.

"Um, sir?" Brick walks up to James. "I'm sorry to bug you and all, but what are me and my brother to do? You haven't assigned us any thing yet."

"You have to earn your trust. Since your brother went against us, who knows if you two are on his side, but I guess I'll give you something to do to earn my trust. Brick, I want you to follow Bianca, and Butch, you help out Barasai. Is that good enough for you?" James says as he begins to leave to his office.

"Yes, sir," Brick mumbles. **Not much... but fine.** He follows Bianca's red stream in the sky. Butch hurries down to the basement were all the powerful criminals await.

* * *

"What do you want, fool?" Barasai mumbles when Butch comes down the stairs.

"Your dumbass boss told me to come and help you," the green ruff growls. "Don't call me a fool, bitch."

"I can call you whatever I want, asswhole!" Barasai shouts.

The eyes of the criminals goes back and forth between the two power teens. "Shut up!" one of the criminals shout. "Gosh, you're both so immature!"

"And like you aren't," Barasai's glare turn towards the red head, "Princess?"

"Of course not," Princess shoves her way out of the crowd. "I happen to be high and mighty, and much more powerful than you two."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Hey, hey," Butch sighs. "That's enough. We're suppose to be on a team."

"She was talking to you too, Butchy," Barasai says. "You gonna take that crap?"

"Hey, I don't want to get in trouble with James," the ruff replies. "That guy is freakin' scary."

"Chicken..." Barasai mumbles.

"Why don't ya stop mumblin'?!" Butch shouts at her.

"Why don't ya make me?!" Barasai shouts back.

They glare at each other for a few minutes, until Princess rolls her eyes and says, "Idiots." That's when she flies into the brick wall. "Hey!" she screams.

"That's what you get, bitch," Barasai claps her hands together, then digs her hands into the floor below her, take a chunk of rock, the size of her, and throws it at Butch. The rock crushes him into the wall behind him. He groans, then shouts,

"What the hell was that for?!" He pushes the rock off of him. "Butter-" He stopped before he can finish the name. His face flushes. Barasai glares at him.

"Butter... what?" she growls. He shakes his head. "What did you say... Butchy?"

"I didn't say anything," he mumbles.

"Yes you did. Sounded like you said... Butter," she turns her full body towards him. "Butter_cup_? You're thinking of Butter_CUP_?!" her face turns red. "You're pissing me off here, Butch."

His eyes grow wide as Barasai charges at him. He dodges the attack, Barasai ended up crashing into the wall. He stares at the new hole. It glows green, that's when he runs up the stairs, only to find Bianca and Basia.

"What's wrong, Butch?" Bianca asks. Next thing she knew, Butch was on top of her with Barasai on his back. Basia runs over to get Barasai off of the green Rowdyruff. "Get off!" Bianca shouts at Butch. He flies off of her.

"Sorry," he says.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Barasai?" Bianca shouts. "Why are you attacking Butch for?"

"He brung up the stupid Powderpuff!" she shouts back.

"Oh?" the leader of the Death Girls turns her gaze at Butch, who is avoiding eye contact with any of them. "And why is that, Butch?" He shrugs. "You don't know?" He doesn't reply.

"What's wrong?" Brick walks up to the group. He glances at his brother, and raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he mumbles.

"Yes... nothing," Bianca glares at him. "Butch, go to your room. Everyone else, go to your room." They nod. Butch hesitates before he hurries to his room.

**Why am I so scared of her? She's just a _girl_! **Butch slams his door shut. He sits on his bed. **Buttercup... I wish you were here. I'm so sorry. I want you to forgive me.** He sighs. Bianca kicks the door open. She stands in his doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Tell me, Butch," she stalks over to him. "Do you still have feelings for the Powerpuff Girls? For a little... green Puff, perhaps?"

"No, why do you ask?" he looks up at her, eyes slightly wide, not from fear, but for innocence.

She smiles at him. "Barasai tells me you were talking about Buttercup."

"I never said anything about Buttercup. She only _assumed_ I did," he replies.

"What were you talking about then?"

"... Butter."

She laughs. "Butter? _Butter_?! That's your _best_ answer?!" she laughs even more. "Oh Butch, you are hysterical.

"Uh... thanks?" his face flushes.

"You are not allowed to _speak_ of the Powerpuff Girls. You are not allowed to _think_ about the Powerpuff Girls. Nor are you allowed to _talk_ to the Powerpuff Girls," Bianca says this as she paces back and forth in front of Butch. He watches her move. "Got that, Butchy?" He nods. "Good. And since you _did_ speak of the Powerpuff girls, you are to be punished."

"But that's stupid!" Butch stands up. Now towering over the teenage super girl.

She smiles up at him. "Oh really?" She mumbles, "You're not going to think it's so stupid after I'm done with you." She grabs the front of his shirt and drags him out of the room, down into the basement. She took him into an empty cell. "You shouldn't have thought of that stupid Buttercup, Butch." She locks his hands into handcuffs that are chained to the brick wall.

"I can easily break out of this," Butch smirks.

She laughs. "I like to see you try," she pushes a couple of buttons on a remote on her hand, which makes Butch scream. "These aren't ordinary cuffs, Butch. They drain out your power, painfully." She smiles. She starts to leave the room.

"Don't... please don't leave me here," Butch pants, then screams again. His body jerks forward.

"I'll come back within a hour," she turns her head to him. "In the meantime... try to forget that worthless puff." He only glares at her. She leaves him then.

Butch screams again.

* * *

Buttercup wakes up with a start. She stops screaming after she realizes she wasn't sleeping anymore.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles runs into the room. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Bubbles asks.

The green puff nods. "Yeah, I'm okay." She lays back down. "I'm okay."

"Why did you scream?" Blossom asks.

"I... had a bad dream." She looks at the ceiling.

"Is everything okay?" Boomer runs into the room.

Bubbles nods. "She only had a bad dream."

"Oh," the blue puff says. "About...?"

Buttercup knits her eyebrows. "Butch... I think somethings wrong."

Boomer is quiet, then asks, "Why do you think that for?"

"I had a dream... that Bianca, the leader of the Death Girls, is torturing him," she explains. "It's probably just a dream."

"Yeah... probably," Boomer says. The look on his face says otherwise, that he believes that something _is_ wrong. "We should go back to sleep."

Bubbles and Blossom get up. "You okay?" Blossom asks her sister before she leaves. She nods. "Night, BC."

"Night..." she mumbles. She turns over to look at the wall, trying to get comfortable. She hates sleeping on hard floors with only a blanket as her bed. She closes her eyes, and tries to forget the dream.

* * *

**Buttercup...** The green ruff's eyes open wide. She sits up, and looks at her watch. She's been sleeping for about half a hour. **Buttercup**. She shuts her eyes and covers her ears. _Why do I keep hearing his voice_. Tears stream down her face. **Buttercup, please, help me!** She opens her eyes. _He's in trouble, I know it_. She gets up and hurries over to her backpack. Where she had clothes waiting inside. She slips on a pair of pants, and a green t-shirt, also her shoes.

She runs out of the small room, and down to the main laboratory. _I can't sit here and do nothing. He needs my help._ She quietly exits the abandoned building, and heads for the old laboratory. _Hang in there Butch, I'm coming.

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay people! School has started, and yeah, you know how it goes. **

**The updates are going to get slower and slower. I appreciate for those that are waiting patiently for this chapter. Gracias! **

**I hope you like it, I didn't. D: I suck at writing stories, but hey, we aren't all perfect!**

_Song of the day: Always - Sum 41_

_Love you all, and good night!_

_~animelover.  
_


	12. Rescue

**Hey, hey, back again. I'm hoping that you all like my story. I know I don't, but please, reply, review, favorite, do whatever you want. Haha. I think I'm going to start offering you guys some stories on here so you can read, or some cool books that I've been reading, and that you should read too! Cause I know at least some of you, just might enjoy them. **

**Try out - "Taking Responsibilty" by somewei**

**Also try reading this book called "The Hunger Games" - dunno who by. But it's SO amazing! I loved it! I couldn't stop reading it, got done within a couple of days. Lol. **

**Anyway, onward!!!

* * *

**Buttercup flies toward the laboratory where Butch, and the evil little girls await. The green puff looks behind her, thinking that someone might be following her, and she was right, a blue streak was only 10 yards away from her. She thinks it's probably her sister, Bubbles. And not wanting her to get in the middle of the fight, she tries to loose her blond sister. She flies straight for the trees, landing on the ground, then takes off running. She can hear leaves and branches crunching behind her. _Dammit Bubbles! Go away!_ She runs faster, the footsteps are getting louder, and louder behind her, finally, a hard impulse knocks her off her feet, sending her flying 20 yards, she crashes into the ground.

"What the hell, Bubbles?" the green puff shouts as she gets up. She looks at the person who she suspected was her sister, but instead, found Boomer. He glares at her, and pants,

"Why... were you... running?" he manages to get out from between breaths. "Do you know that you run really fast?" Only it came out, "Dounowatouuneallyst?"

Buttercup raises an eyebrow. "What?"

He sighs, then repeats, "Do you know you run really fast?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," She replies. She gets up, then helps the ruff get up too. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to help," he says.

"I don't need help."

"Listen, he's my brother. I think I should at least help out a little."

She frowns. "Okay," she sighs. "As long as you don't tell my sisters."

"You don't think they'll find out?" he questions.

"Not unless you tell, and if we get back fast enough with Butch," she smiles, then begins to fly towards the laboratory again. Boomer follows her silently.

* * *

Bianca sits silently in her room, with a smile spread across her face. **_Come to me, little Buttercup. _**She laughs. Knowing that the green puff is only a few miles away from her.

* * *

"We have to be extra quiet, okay Boomer?" Buttercup whispers as she begins to enter the building to James's "secret" hideout.

"Yeah," he whispers back, lifting himself into the air by using his flight ability. His tiptoes are the only thing touching the ground.

They enter the hideout, quietly walking through the hallway. _That was easy... I think it was _too_ easy. _Buttercup frowns, how can no one be guarding the entrance? They should at least have _someone_. I mean, they would've thought that the Powerpuff Girls might try and break in sooner or later.

They creep down the hall. **Buttercup, help me, please.** Buttercup quickens her pace. **I don't think I'll make it. Hurry!** She wants to run to him, to tell him that she's coming, and that he doesn't have to worry.

"AHHH!" A male's voice screams. Buttercup gasps, then dashes down the hall.

"Wait!" Boomer shouts, flying after her. "Don't go to far without me! Buttercup!" He shouts. **Dammit! Why'd I say her name?!** He slaps his hand to his forehead. **Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!** He repeats over and over. **I know they heard me, where are they?!** He tries to fly faster after the green puff, but she's too fast for him. If only Bubbles was here, then she could catch her. She's the fastest of all three puffs. Boomer is knocked down, and he was so close into reaching her too! He falls on his back. **Damn!** He growls at the girl who stands in front of him.

A girl, with blond hair, who looks almost like Bubbles, but with an evil grin on her face. A girl, with super powers, stands in front of him. "Boomer, oh how I've missed you so," she says in her sweetest tone of voice.

"Basia..." he mumbles.

* * *

"Butch?!" Buttercup shouts as she's flying around frantically. _I gotta remember! Where did she take him again? A cell, yes. I remember. A cell... A Cell! In the basement!_ The green puff flies downstairs. She stops as she reaches the bottom steps. It's dark, too dark for her to see. She uses her night vision. Everything is green now, but at least she can see. "Butch?" she whispers, loud enough for him to hear.

"Buttercup!" someone shouts.

The green puff smiles, knowing that _has_ to be him! She runs towards the voice. "Butch! Butch!" she calls. Wanting him to say her name again. But he doesn't reply. She looks in all the cells, seeing villians from a long time ago. Lots of them snarled at her, gave her dirty looks, or ignored her. She stops in front of one cell, looking at the teenage girl, who's face is swollen.

"Princess?" Buttercup walks over to girl's prison. Princess Morebucks looks at her in the corner of her eyes. "What happened?"

"Tch, nothing," she replies, looking back at her wall. She draws something in the sand, an arrow, pointing to the cell across from where she is.

Buttercup turns around, to see Butch chained up to a wall, panting. "Butch?" She walks over to the cell, ripping the bars out of her way. "Butch!" she calls. He doesn't say anything. Tears sting her eyes, ruining her vision of him. She hurries over to the weak ruff. He looks at her with his dark green eyes. He smiles a little, knowing that it hurt.

"Hey-hey... BC," he says. "How's it... goin'?" He chokes out.

"I'm so sorry," she makes her eyes go wide, so the tears won't come out. She gulps down the sob that was about to escape her throat. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" she touches the cuffs, but it ends up stinging her. She lets out a gasp. She turns her eyes onto the cuff, and lets out an eye beam, but it only aborbs it. She stares at them in confusion. "How do you-" Keys land by her feet. She looks behind her. Princess stares at her with hazel eyes.

"You better hurry," she says, then turns her eyes away from the green puff's gaze.

Buttercup bends down and picks up the keys. She unlocks the cuffs. Butch falls down, and Buttercup has to catch him."C'mon Butch, you have to try to stand up. Me and Boomer will-" her eyes go wide. "Boomer!" she shouts. "Oh no." She tries to drag Butch out. "Butch, please, Boomer is in trouble. You're brother _needs_ us."

Butch tries to stand, and he makes it. He has to limp to the entrance as Buttercup helps him. She looks back at Princess's cell. _I should let her go..._ She debates on wether to let her go, or to leave her there. She did help her after all. Why not let her go? But what if Barasai, or one of the other Death Girls ordered her too. The green puff decides to leave her there, she's glad she's not becoming soft like her sisters. This will only happen once. At least it was for a good cause. She looks at Butch's face, a light blush covers her cheeks. Good thing he can't see right now, well, use his powers to see in the dark anyway.

She carries Butch up the stairs. _Jeez, he's heavier then I thought._ She grunts as she walks slowly up the stairs. _I have to find Boomer, Bubbles would kill me if I let anything happen to him._ They reach the top of the stairs.

* * *

Basia is knocked into a wall. Blood escapes from her mouth. She groans, and falls to the floor.

Boomer pants, watching her, making sure she won't get up before he collaspes to the floor. He can see her breathe, but she's knocked out. He falls to his knees.

"Boomer!" Buttercup says as she walks over to him with Butch at her side. "I can't carry both of you. Either one of you has to force yourself to fly, or I'm leaving one of you here."

"I'll force myself," Boomer hurries to his feet. They hurry to the entrance.

_Strange, neither Bianca or Barasai showed up._ Buttercup searches the room.

"... Bianca..." escapes from the blond girl's mouth.

"Hurry!" Buttercup shouts. Boomer takes Butch from her, then they dash out of the building, and into the night sky.

* * *

Bianca and Barasai rush into their so called living room, seeing their sister on the floor. "Basia!" Bianca shouts and runs over to her. **_Dammit! I missed them! I'm going to kill James for making me help Barasai collect the traitors!_** Bianca screams in frustration. "Who the hell did this to you?!" she shouts at Basia.

She mumbles, "Boomer..."

Bianca screams again. **_They're going to pay!

* * *

_**Buttercup places Butch gently down on her blanket. "Thank you Boomer, for coming with me," Buttercup says. She has never said "Thank you" to anyone in her life before.

He replies, "Yeah, well, he's my brother." He shrugs. "You gonna be okay in here alone with him?" She nods. "Alright. Night then."

"Night." He leaves, and now she's sitting there, next to Butch, watching him.

He's watching her too. He hasn't said anything since they reached their new home. "Thanks, BC."

She smiles a little "Yeah."

"I'm cold..." he mumbles.

"Um, well, you're laying on the last blanket," she says. She then grabs her jacket from her backpack, then places it over him.

"Aren't you cold?" he asks. She shrugs. "You can sleep next to me, if you want."

She frowns. "No thanks."

"Buttercup..."

Her faces flushes bright red. "I said no, Butch."

"You'll freeze though."

"Butch!"

"Buttercup!"

"Ugh!" she rolls her eyes. "Fine, but only cause I'm cold." He smiles. She lies down next to him.

"This is nice," he says.

"Yeah, well, don't get use to it," she mumbles as she snuggles up to him. _I have to admit... this is nice.

* * *

_**Wowzas, that's not Buttercup at all! Haha! Oh well! Hope you liked it. Is it short? Pretty much, I guess. Anyways, toodles.**

_Song of the moment: Swing life away - Rise Against._

_Love you all, and good night!_

_~ animelover.  
_


	13. Brick's return

****

**Yo. I'm back. Sorry for the very long delay. I've been having problems. Not mental or anything. Don't worry. Anyway, I'm back, so let's get started shall we?**

**First, a few suggestions:**

**"Looking for Alaska" - John Green**

**"Capturing a heart" - Freezingice55**

* * *

"Mmm..." Buttercup rubs the sleep from her eyes as she sits up. She shudders, finally realizing how cold she is. She stares at the body next to her. A handsome figure, well built, sleeps next to her, cuddling with her jacket. She smiles slightly, and gets up to search for another blanket. She leaves the room and creeps down the hall.

"Buttercup?" the green puff jumps a little. She turns around to see Boomer standing there, holding some blankets and a couple of pillows. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He watches her as she frowns and shrugs. "Um... I went to get some blankets from your house. I hope you don't mind, but you looked cold. I was afraid you two would get sick."

She smiles. "Thank you, Boomer." She takes the blankets and pillows from him.

"How is he?" A look of concern crosses the blue ruff's face.

"He's still unconcious," she sighs. "We should let him rest. I'll wake him soon to eat though." She begins to walk off, then stops. "Thank you, again. I really appreciate all of your help." She looks over her shoulder to smile at him. Then takes off.

Boomer stands there, shocked. **This isn't like Buttercup at all... **He smiles.** It's because of Butch.**

* * *

"Butch?" Buttercup shakes the sleepy ruff awake. "I've made you some breakfast. You need to eat." She waits for him to sit up. He stretches his arms up towards the ceiling. She crinkles her nose. "Ugh... Butch... You need to bathe!"

He laughs. "Aw. Thanks BC." He takes the food from her and scarfs it down. She watches him carefully. He glances at her, and with a mouth full of food, asks, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

She laughs a little. "Sorry. You stink."

"I know. I'll take a shower in a bit." He stuffs the butter toast in his mouth, takes a gulp of milk, and swallows. "Thanks Buttercup. That hit the spot."

She looks at him with sad eyes, and smiles. "Sure."

He searches her face, and frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Oh." She quickly looks away. "Nothing. I'm just tired. Didn't sleep to well last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hog up most of the jacket?"

"No. No. It's fine. Just hate sleeping on hard floors." She pats the wooden floor. "It hurts my back.

"Well, me and you can go get your guys' matresses from your house after I shower up," he suggests.

She shakes her head. "No, I'll just bring my sisters."

"It's cool. I want-"

"No Butch! I can't lose you again!" Buttercup bursts. Her green eyes widen. She quickly gets up and dashes out of the room.

"Buttercup!" Butch shouts and chases after her. But as soon as he makes it out the door, she's gone. "Buttercup... What's up with you?" he mutters.

* * *

Buttercup flies to their old home. She lands on her windowsill, and look inside her room. What's wrong with me? I've never felt this before... She clutches the front of her shirt. Pain... And sorrow... And something else. She couldn't quite tell what it was. But everytime she's near Butch, she wants to protect him, and stay with him at all times. But she had to get out of there. She was so scared of how he would react to what she said. If he would make fun of her, or tease her, or get mad cause she thinks he can't handle himself. She sighs and lands on the carpet floor. She closes her window and curtains.

"I suppose a shower will do..." she mumbles, and heads for her bathroom. She removes her clothes, turns on the water to hot, and steps into the shower. The warm water hits her back and she lets out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Blossom wonders around the old labortory. Where is Buttercup? She finds Butch in Buttercup's room, sitting cross legged and his face in his hands. "Butch? What's wrong?" She walks into the room and crouches next to him. "Where's Buttercup?" He shakes his head. She looks at him with worried eyes. "Say something."

He looks at her with sad eyes. "I don't know... She just flew off."

"Where to?" She asks.

"I said I don't know!" He yells.

"Do not yell at me," she growls. "You're the last one that saw her. I need to know where she is. It's dangerous for us to be wondering around the town alone."

"She just left, okay? I don't know where to. She didn't say." He puts his head back into his hands. "I'm worried..." he mumbles.

"Let's go look for her. I'll go get Boomer and Bubbles." She stands up and walks away to find the blue ruff and puff.

* * *

I feel better now. That was nice. Buttercup wraps a towel around her body. She walks back to her room. She dries herself off, then slips on her under clothes. She stands there for a moment. Looking at herself in the mirror. She walks over to it and examines her face. I look so... weak... Butch can't see me like this! She walks back to her dresser, pulls on a black pair of shorts, and a green tank top. She slips a pair of black socks on her feet, and green converse. She takes out her little black short sleeved jean jacket, the one that stops just below her breasts. She puts it on and looks at herself in the mirror again. Makeup... She sighs. Just eyeliner... She doesn't know why, but she wants to look good for Butch. Too look beautiful for him. She decides to put on green eye shadow too, and then the black eyeliner. "There..." she mumbles.

"Buttercup!" someone shouts. She lifted off her feet and they're spinning her around in the air. She lets them. They put her down, and she turns around. Butch stands there with a grin on his face. He hugs her again, squeezing her against his chest. "I was worried! Why'd you run off?"

"I can't... breathe..." she gasps, but doesn't even try to pull away.

"Ah, sorry," he lets her go. "I thought you'd be here."

"Yeah... I just... wanted a shower," she mumbles. A smile forming on her face.

"Aww, Buttercup, you're blushing!" a girl's voice says behind Butch. She looks over his shoulder. Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer stand there with smiles on their faces. Bubbles eyes sparkling with joy, her hands clasped together. "That's sooooo cute!" she giggles.

"Shut up!" Buttercup cries. "I am not blushing!"

"Are to!" Bubbles sings.

"Am-"

"Buttercup," Butch smiles. "You are." She shuts her mouth. "I think it's cute."

_Cute? _She looks up at him. "Whatever..." she smiles. "You stink. Take a shower."

"Haha. Alright. Can you get me some clothes, Boomer?" Butch asks as he walks to Buttercup's bathroom. "Oh. I need a towel."

"Here," Buttercup tosses him a dry towel from the top of her dresser. "Hurry up. We need to get back to form a plan."

"'kay." He leaves towards the bathroom. Boomer flies out the window to the house across the street. Buttercup sighs and lies on her bed. Bubbles and Blossom sit on either side of her.

"You two are so cute together," Bubbles smiles as she brushes back Buttercup's bangs. "Oh! You're wearing makeup!"

"Shut up." Buttercup whines. "... I just want to look nice..."

"Oh?" Blossom smirks.

"Yeah..." she mutters. "Hey Bubbles? How do you feel around Boomer?"

"Oh gee," her face flushes and she places a hand on her cheek. "My insides twist everytime I see his gorgeous face. My heart races everytime I touch him. Butterflies in my stomach whenever I hear him speak. It's just so... wonderful."

"Really?" a male's voice says from the window. Bubbles jumps and turns. Boomer stands in the doorway with a sweet smile on his face. "Bubbles... That's so sweet... I feel the same way about you." He drops the clothes on the floor and runs over to her, picking her up in his arms and hugging her tightly.

Buttercup and Blossom watch them silently.

* * *

"I'm tired of waiting!" Barasai screams. "I want to get rid of those puffs already!"

"Calm down, Barasai," Bianca looked at the green girl with an annoyed expression.

"No! That stupid puff took Butch away from me! He is _mine!_ And no one else's!" she screams as she pounds her fists into the wall. "AH!" she kicks the wall in.

"Would you stop it!" James yells. He's standing in the doorway, glaring at the annoying green girl. "You'll get your revenge!"

Brick watches them all silently in a corner. He feels lonely now that both of his brothers are gone. But he won't go back. He has to take over the world, kill these girls and James. It's been a dream of his to be leader of everything since he was little. He's been observing the girls since he got here. Watching their fighting skills, how they react to each other. He feels abondoned by his brothers. **Why did they leave me? I thought we were in this together.** He lets out a sigh. Everything became silent. He looks at the faces in the room, all their eyes are watching him. "What?" he asks.

"What's up with you?" Barasai glares at him.

"I'm tired of your screaming, Barasai, it kinda gets annoying after a while," he replies, staring her straight in her dark green eyes.

She growls. "You're gonna pay for saying that."

Bianca smiles at Brick. _**Cute...**_ "Barasai, just shut up. You are annoying. Live with it," she says. Barasai doesn't say anything else, just glares at the red ruff. "Brick. Come with me." Bianca walks towards her room. Brick hesitates, then follows. Bianca waits for him to enter her room, then she shuts her door and locks it.

"Yes?" he asks, watching her carefully. **Does she know what I'm planning already? **

"Sit**."** she gestures towards the bed. He does. She smiles and stands in front of him. "Brick... I've taken an interest in you." She takes off his hat and tosses it on the floor. "I love how you get angry so easily. It's a... turn on, yes?" He looks at her with a confused expression. She pushes him so now he's on his back and crawls ontop of him.

"What're you doing?" he asks, anger crosses his face. "Get off of me."

"You are so cute," she kisses his cheek.

"Get off!" he pushes her off him. She lands on her back on the ground. Her legs on either side of his.

"Oh Brick, I didn't know you wanted me so badly," she grins.

"I don't!" he shouts and stands up. "I don't even like you, Bianca. My heart belongs to Blossom, not you." he unlocks the door and leaves.

Her head boils with hate towards the pink puff. _**Blossom?! **_She crawls to her feet, and screams.

* * *

Basia and Barasai watch as Brick leaves the building. They don't try to stop him. He's gone. Bianca stomps down the stairs. "Where is he?" she growls. The two girls point towards the front door. Bianca rushes over towards it and looks out. "Brick!" she screams. She doesn't see him anywhere.

* * *

"I'm going outside for a bit. I need some fresh air," Blossom says as she leaves their home and into the backyard. She stands by the big tree, where an old treehouse sits lonely, untouched for years. She stares up at it, and remembers playing house with her sisters. She smiles.

"Blossom?"

She turns around quickly. Brick stands ten feet away from her. "What are you doing here?" she asks, her voice quivers a little.

Brick runs at her. She gets into her fighting stance, but Brick picks her up in a hug and spins her around. "Blossom!" he shouts, joy in his voice. He places her on the ground. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. He hugs her again. "I'm so glad to see you."

She pushes him away. "Stop." _This could be a trick... _"Where are they?" she glares at him. "I don't want to play games, Brick. Just tell me where they are."

"But... They aren't here. It's just me," Brick frowns, hurt that she thinks he's tricking her. "I'm here alone, Blossom."

"I don't trust you," she says.

He looks at her with sad eyes. Pain fills up his chest. "Blossom... I am here alone. Bianca tried to... She tried to um... She pushed me onto her bed, and tried to kiss me." Blossom's eyes widen, she tries to keep the tears from falling. "I told her that my heart belongs to you, and I left. I don't want to take over the world, Blossom. I mean, I did, but not anymore. I just want to be with you. Forgive me, please."

"... No, Brick. You broke my heart," she whispers. "I can't trust you."

"Blossom! Please!" he drops to his knees. "I'm sorry! I need you, please? I'm weak without you. Please, I'm sorry," he begs. He looks up with her. His expression full of pain.

"I... have to think about it..." she walks away from him, letting the tears slide down her cheeks.

* * *

**Well, there you guys go~ I'm sorry for the long wait. And sorry that it's taking so long for the girls to take action. ^^; I hope you guys like it.**

_Song of the day: 1000 Good Intentions - Rise Against_

_Avoir~_


	14. Tears

**Hey everybody! Okay, it's summer, but no promises that I'll upload faster. I just keep forgetting. I'm really sorry for those who read this story. Well, I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS FROM THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! THEY BELONG TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN!****

* * *

**_I don't know what to do... Everyone else is so happy that he's here. I guess I'm a little happy..._ Blossom sighs. She leans against the wall and listens to Brick's brothers happily welcoming him back. _I don't know if I can trust him again... _Tears fall down her checks. She covers her mouth, and sobs quietly.

Someone knocks the the pink puffs door. It creeks open. "Blossom?" Bubbles peeks in. "Are you alright?" she enters the room, along with Buttercup, and shuts the door. Blossom shakes her head. "What's wrong?" They walk over to her and sit down next to the pink puff on her bed.

"I'm scared..." she whispers. "I'm scared that if I trust him again, he'll end up breaking my heart again."

Bubbles rubs her back. "Well, I felt like that with Boomer at first..." she sighs. "But Boomer has changed, he's even kinder, and more gentle now. Maybe... Maybe you should give Brick a chance."

"I don't know, Bubbles," Buttercup says. "It was _his_ idea to join those girls in the first place."

"But he _has_ changed, Buttercup. I can see it in his heart," the blue puff protests. "He just didn't know what he wanted at the time. And now he knows he wants Blossom."

"But he still tricked us, Bubbles!" Buttercup's voice began to rise. "I don't think we should trust the guy."

Bubbles frowns. "He was confused."

"I-"

"Girls, stop, please," Blossom says. "Can I just think for a little while?" They silently watch her. _They're both right. I can see the kindness in Brick's heart. But he did trick us into believing they were good... But... But Brick... He was so upset... He even _begged_ me. And that's so not Brick. _"Can you guys send him up here?" Blossom wipes her cheeks. "I want to talk to him."

"Sure," Buttercup and Bubbles leave the room.

_He tricked me... I can't forgive him for that._

Brick enters the room shortly after Blossom's sisters left. "Blossom?" Brick closes the door, and slowly approaches the pink puff.

She lifts her hand to stop him. "I won't forgive you for what you did," she looked him straight in the eyes. "You can beg and plead all you want, but I _won't_ forgive you." Tears begin to form in her eyes again. She watches as Brick clenches his hands, and unclench them, over and over. "What you have done, is totally out of line, Brick." She looks back up in his eyes. "I trusted you." Brick looks down at his feet. "But, I will give you another chance." The red ruff's head lifts up, a smile on his face. "You-"

"Thank you!" Brick squeezes her in his arms. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Blossom!" the pink puff hugs him back. "I love you, Blossom. I love you a whole lot." He lets her go, and stares at her. The pink puff didn't reply. Brick hesistated. "An-And... I understand if you don't love me back..." he whispered. "I know I've done a horrible thing, and I want you to trust me again." He touches her face. He inches closer, and closer, til their lips finally met. After Blossom didn't kiss back, Brick pulled away. "I'm-" Blossom wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for another kiss.

* * *

"Buttercup!" Bubbles screams. Then she's knocked into the labortory's wall. "Ugh..." She slumps to the floor.

"Ha! You guys actually thought we didn't know where you guys were hiding!" Barasai laughs. The black-haired girl lifts Bubbles' up by her shirt collar. "How dumb do you think we are?" she whispers. Bubbles uses her super sonic scream, making Barasai drop Bubbles and cover her ears. She stumbles backwards, tripping over Buttercup's body. The ear shattering scream echos throughout the laboratory.

* * *

"What was that?" Blossom pushes Brick away from her.

"Wasn't that Bubbles screaming?" Brick says, looking confused. They both rush into the laboratory to find out what's going on.

Bubbles screaming is cut off. Blossom flies towards the main room. Bubbles and Buttercup both lay on the floor. Barasai is standing over Bubbles, laughing. "Bubbles! Buttercup!" Blossom screams. Barasai turns toward Blossom.

"Oh, so this is where you ran off to, eh, Brick?" Barasai smirks. "Bianca is _very_ unhappy with you at the moment."

"Shut up, Barasai," Bianca enters from a room, dragging Boomer along by his arm. He's unconscious from a blow to his head. Blood is coming from his forehead. "I couldn't careless about that moron." Basia enters the room too, carrying Butch in her arms.

"They weren't much of a match..." Basia complains. "I thought they were training all these months."

Blossom smirks. "We have." Butch leaps out of Basia's arm, grabs her head, and flips her over his shoulder, making her crash into the ground. Boomer jumps up, twists Bianca's arm, and forces her to the ground, him ontop of her and his knee pressed into her upper back. Bubbles swings her leg out, hitting Barasai's ankles. She falls to the floor. Buttercup quickly gets up, lifts her leg, and slams it into Barasai's stomach. The girl screams out in pain. "You didn't think you'd get us _that_ easily, did you?" Blossom says, slowly making her way towards Bianca. She crouches down and stares at the girl's red eyes. "You should just give up now. Turn James in. You can start a new life. It doesn't have to be this way."

Bianca hesitates. **_Yes... It does have to be this way._** She shoots lasers out of her eyes at Blossom. The pink puff flies backwards, Brick catches her just before she crashes into the wall. She kicks Boomer's back, he tumbles to the ground. She flies into the air. "You don't understand anything, pinky. We cannot go against our master!"

Blossom stares at her. _They're trapped..._ "We can help you!"

"No..." Flames come from Bianca's hands. "No one can help us." She throws two fireballs in Blossom's direction. Blossom blows ice from her mouth, the fireballs turn into iceballs. They fall to the ground and shatter into tiny pieces.

Boomer claps his hands together, making a sonic wave, it heads towards Bianca. Basia flies up towards her sister and makes a shield. She then slices the air with her leg, gushes of wind hit Boomer's chest. He flies backwards.

Bubbles shoots lasers from her eyes at Bianca and Basia, but Basia blocks them with her shield. Barasai grabs Bubbles by her pig tails and tosses her across the room. Buttercup elbows Barasai in the back. The green death girl spins around, grabs Buttercup by her head, and throws her in Butch's direction. Butch catches her in his arms. He sets Buttercup, and gets ready to charge Barasai.

"Enough!" a voice shouts from the middle of the room. Everyone looks at the Professor, who's standing with Ms. Keane and Ms. Bellum. "That is enough!" he shouts again. "This is nonsense! You are all the same! Can't you get along?"

"But father-" Blossom starts

"Stop it!" he looks up at Bianca. "I know why you three are doing this. I know how to get rid of the chip in your body. If you'd please listen to me."

Barasai and Basia stare at their sister, Bianca. The leader of the Death Girls doesn't speak. She lowers herself down to the floor, Basia behind her. Barasai flies over to them.

"Sister... If he is speaking the truth..." Basia begins.

"I am. I am the Professor. I know what I am doing," Professor smiles. "You can trust me."

Bianca says nothing. _**The kindness in his eyes... These girls are lucky. They have a nice master...**_ Tears begin to form in Bianca's eyes. "He will kill us. We can't disobey him."

"I can help. I know how he can get rid of you, and I know how to get rid of the chip. I've done it before, right boys?" Professor looks at Brick.

The red ruff nods. "Yes. He is speaking the truth. Our creator, Mojo Jojo, did the same thing to us so we wouldn't go against him. But the Professor helped us."

Bianca remembers her master talking about Mojo Jojo, and how he got the idea from him. She clenches her fist. _**It was that stupid monkey's idea?**_ She looks back at the Professor. "If this doesn't work... I am going to kill all of you."

A smile forms on the Professor's face. "Excellent! We should get started quickly! Before James figures out that you are taking to long!"

* * *

**Eh, sorry people for taking to long. Hopefully this chapter is okay. The Death Girls actually have feelings? Whaaaat? Haha. Well, I want to end this story quickly. So maybe the next chapter might be the last? Dunno. Anyway, I hope you enjoed it! **

_Song of the day: Only one in color - Trapt_

_Love you all... and good night!_

_~animelover_


	15. The End

**Here's the last chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN!**

* * *

John straps Bianca down on a cold medical table. The leader of the Death Girls glares up at him. "Do you really have to strap us down?"

"It's not going to be pleasant, trust me," he smiles sadly at her. "It's going to be the worst thing you've ever felt. You can even ask the boys." He looks over at the Rowdyruff boys. They look away, pain in their eyes. "You'll be thrasing around a lot. I don't want you to hurt yourselves or anyone else."

**"We can easily break out of this, you know that, right?" Barasai says with a smirk on her face.**

"Actually, these straps from cow skin, which I enjected chemical X into. They are pretty much alive, but can't move..." John has a confused look on his face. "It's kinda hard to explain, I guess."

"Yeah, we get it," Basia smiles. "Can we get this over with? I'm not much up for pain."

"Sure. Okay, I'm going to connect these wires to your heads. It's going to be like an electrical shock, very painful one. It'll fry the chip, which'll make it stop working. That way, when I go to get it out of your heads, it won't electricute me into a pulp. It's happened to me before when I tried to get it out of Brick's head." He smiled at Brick. "First, I'm going to put these in your mouths." He sticks this circular thing into the girls' mouths. "It'll help keep you from biting your tounges off." Basia looks at him with big blue eyes. He smiles. "Don't worry, okay? It'll be all over soon." He starts attaching the wires to their foreheads. "The electrical current should also make you fall asleep. Which'll be easier for me to get the chip out." He kept avoiding to say "Cut your heads open". He walks over to the machine with the wires connected to. "Ready?" They nod. He pulls down the switch.

At first, nothing happened. Then there was a little shock of pain. **_This isn't so bad._** Bianca thought. Then, the big shock came. Her body starts shaking rapidly. She shuts her eyes tightly closed. A scream rips from her throat, but it sounds too weird to her. _**Make it stop!**_ She wanted to shout. Her body spasams. _**It feels like it's on fire! Actually, I would rather be on fire than this!**_ She can hear her sister's odd screams. All of the sudden, everything goes black, and she's falling into a deep sleep.

The Professor pulls the switch back up. Their bodies stop jerking.

"That was horrible!" Bubbles cried. "What if they're dead?"

"They're not dead, moron." Buttercup rolls her eyes. "Don't you remember dad did the same thing to the boys a couple years ago? Even though they still acted like assholes and teared up the city." She crosses her arms over her chest.

Butch wraps his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry, babe. We were still young back then. We didn't notice how much you girls meant to us. It was fun when you chased us around like that."

"Hmph." She turns her head away from him, so she can smirk without him seeing it.

John removes the wires and the mouth pieces. He gets to work on cutting open Barasai's head. He quickly finds the chip, pulls it out with twissers(**I never knew how to spell that.**). Then sews back up her head. He does the same for the other two.

* * *

When the girls woke up, they felt a little lightheaded.

"Don't get up yet. It'll just make you dizzy and fall over."

Bianca turns her head to see the Professor cleaning up the wires. "Did you get them out?" she asks in a whisper.

"Yes." He holds up the tray with the three chips. He puts them back down. "My girls and the boys are getting you something to eat and drink. You must be starved."

Bianca moves her hand so it rests on her stomach. Surely enough, it rumbles. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys walk in.

"Hey, you're up!" Bubbles perks. "I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Even after we've hurt you guys, you'd be glad we're okay and well?" Barasai croaks.

"Well, yeah, Bubbles is very caring and forgiving," Blossom says. "And of course we care. You girls are forced into this anyway." She sets the food down on the table between Bianca and Barasai. "Here, we'll help you set up and eat." Blossom helps Bianca get up to a sitting position.

"Thank you," she mumbles. "And thank you, Professor."

"Yes, we really appreciate all of your help." Basia smiles.

"Yeah. We were getting tired of James anyway," Barasai grumbles.

"You're welcome girls," John smiles at them.

"Where do we go now, Bianca?" Basia asks.

She frowns. "Well, first let's get rid of James." The Professor gives her a look. She looks away. "By get rid of, I mean find him and get him into jail..." she glances at the Professor, who smiles and nods. "Then... I guess we can live normally. Get jobs, go to school, find a place..."

"If you need a place, you're welcome to stay with me."

Everybody's attention turns to Ms. Keane as she walks into the room with a smile on her face. She's carrying an armload of clothes. "I've always wanted girls of my own."

Basia's face lits up. "Really? Even after all we've done?"

She sighs, but smiles at the blonde. "Honey, everybody makes mistakes sometimes."

The blonde grins at the teacher. "Thank you so much." She looks at her sisters. "Well? I'm totally up for it. Aren't you, girls?"

Bianca smiles. "Yes." She looks over at Barasai. "How about you?"

She shrugs. "I don't care." A hint of a smile forms on her face.

"Then it's settled, we live with you, Ms. Keane."

"Good." The teacher smiles. "I already have your rooms ready. And I got you girls some new clothes. Your's is a little toasty."

Bianca laughs a little. "Thanks."

* * *

James paces back and forth. "What's taking them so damn long?" he growls to himself. "They've been gone for hours!" He hits the wall, making a huge hole.

"James!"

He turns around. Bianca and her sisters stand there in the doorway. Along with the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff boys, the Professor, Ms. Keane, Ms. Bellum, and the police.

"It's time for you to go to jail, James," John says.

He growls. "You turned against me? My own daughters? My own creations?" He whips out a clicker. "Fine." He pushes the buttons, but nothing happens.

"We dont' belong to you anymore, James," Barasai says, a smirk on her face. "We're free from you now."

He screams. The police rush after him, knock him to the ground, and handcuff him. "This isn't the last time you'll see me!" he screams as they drag him out of the building.

Bianca sighs in relief. "I'm glad he's out of our lives."

Basia smiles. "Me too."

* * *

"Time for school girls!" Ms. Keane shouts from the kitchen. The three girls run down the stairs, dressed and everything. "Come home right after school, okay? I need help around the house. Oh, and Bianca, the Mayor called when you were out, he says to call him back, he has an opening for you."

"Okay, I'll call him during lunch!" Bianca grins as she runs out the door with Barasai right behind her.

"Use the car!" Ms. Keane shouts.

"Bye, mom." Basia kisses Ms. Keane on the cheek before she chases after her sisters.

Ms. Keane smiles. **_It's nice to have a family of my own..._**

**The last chapter! YAY! Finally done! Sorry that it's short and not all that great. I was rushing. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it, read my other stories! (If I ever finish them t.t)**

**Bon nuit!**

_Song of the day: Qui est cette fille - Yelle_

_Love you all, and... good night!_

_~animelover_


End file.
